


Sweet and gentle

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Squirrel asks Pym to help his friend and she can't refuse.
Relationships: Pym/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 187





	1. Scent

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: I have no idea if leaving this as a oneshoot or keep exploring into this idea, so let me know what do you think.  
> I think Pym is an interesting character and I wanted to write somthing for her. Also, the end of the season lefts a lot of questions, and I wondered, what would happen if Percival and Lancelot would find her. LAncelot aka The Weeping Monk it's rather mysterious too and I wanted to write him, so here is the result.  
> This is narrated from both characters P.O.V, I hope is not too messy.  
> Enjoy!

First thing he notices is hands on his body. Gentle, soft hands. He tries to open his eyes, but seems a titanic task, and he gives up. He is too tired. But he hears whispers around him.

-How did he even survive this?- a feminine voice asks. – I’m going to need plenty of herbs and fresh water.

-But can you fix him?- Squirrel’s voice sounds concerned.

-I’ll do my best, but I can promise anything- she sighed. – How did this happen, exactly?

-He faced a whole squad of warriors to take me out of the camp. He saved me!- he explains. There is not going back after this. He couldn’t let them hurt him, he was just a boy.

-But he did terrible things- she doubts. He agrees. He is surprised whoever this person is, hasn’t hurt him further. He is not worthy.

-He is one of us. A Fey. We should help him, he is family- hearing Squirrel saying those words feels bitter inside. He is a Fey, and he is not. He doesn’t feel one. He has been thought not to. He can still feel the lashes. He doesn’t know who he is anymore. But the child is alright, he sounds alright. Whoever this woman is she could take care of him, if he finally dies. That thought gives him peace, and then, his consciousness vanishes.

* * *

-The Gods protect us all- Pym sighs at the sight of the wounds, already mixing the herbs Squirrel has brought. There are all kind of cuts and bruises, and once the two of them manage to turn him around, the back is not better. She hopes the cuts don’t get infected. She knows she is not the best healer. She has been reminded many times with the Raiders. But she had saved lives. She had mended them, time after time. She takes her hand to the necklace.

_“Take it, it will protect you”_

Somehow thinking about Dof makes feel braver. She still misses him, so bad. And the Paladins took him from her. Like everything else. She looks at the man before her, conflicted. And then she notices Squirrel. And his expression. And she _knows_ she has to try. She would do it for him, she tells herself. And she starts working. If she saves another Fey, even if said Fey had done bad things, it will be a victory against the Paladin, she repeats to herself.

* * *

He feels his head heavy. There are still hands on him. The touch is so gentle, he wants to crawl back. He wants to say he does not deserve it, but he can’t find his voice. Then he notices a scent. The woman attending his wounds is Fey. He can smell it on her. She smells sweet, like a fruit, the name escapes on his mind. Her hands are quick on him, and soon, he feels the weight of cloth covering him.

-There, that should be enough for now. We should let him rest- she speaks. –We should eat something- she says at Squirrel. He agrees. They eat in a comfortable silence after a while. Just some stew, but it would be enough. She takes care of the child wounds after that, and he complains the whole time, but she is not going to rest without knowing he is alright.

They set the arrangements to sleep and she lays on the ground with a cover. Her mind is running wild now. She had encountered them. She was happy to find out that Squirrel was alive. They were in a subtle corner of the settlement, but sooner or later, the rest would find out. The Weeping Monk. She hoped Nimue was there, with her. She would know what to do. She would have her back. But she is not. Her eyes fill with tears, and she blinks to make them go away. She can’t cry now. It’s not the moment. Whatever happens, she had to carry on. She made a long way until where she stands. There is value on that. It has to be.

She hears a little movement around her, and seats, alert, grabbing a knife from her healing bag.

-It’s me- the boy voice eases her tension.

-Squirrel, you scared me!- she complains. He laughs at this.

-I couldn’t sleep- he tells her. He doubts for an instance.- Can I sleep with you?- he whispers.

Her face softens to this. She opens her arms to him, letting him know it’s alright and he snuggles against her body. She surrounds his form with her arms, placing her cheek on his head, and close her eyes. She falls asleep easily after that.

The next morning the sun is warm on their heads, and the wake up early. Breakfast is scarce, but necessary. Squirrel is full of energy and tells her more of his captivity story. She listens attentively, and then he runs to check on the man. She stands up to scold him, to find said man is awaken. She was not expecting that, and she freezes. His eyes notice her and she meets his penetrant gaze. She comes back to her senses. She should say something. Anything.

-You are awaken- she says, like it’s not obvious. He just stares at her and nods subtly. She starts walking towards him, against her best judgement. – I need to check your wounds. It will be easier now that you are awaken- she explains.

-He is feeling better. You are a good healer, Pym- Squirrel cheers. She gives him a little smile.

-You are the first to tell me that in a long time- she tells him. She is aware the Monk is staring at them. Squirrel notices this.

-Do not worry, she is my friend. She is the one that took care of you. She is a healer.-he chatters. The man considers this and nods. 

-I need you to lay down. And take the bandages off- she speaks. He looks doubtful to this, but he starts to undo her last night work.

She goes to fetch some water, to find him ready when she comes back. She assures her braid and starts cleaning him with a wet cloth, only to find that he is almost healed. She looks astonished at the bare skin, then at his face. He frowns to this. She ignores it and keeps cleaning the poultices.

-You are almost cured- she tells him, still surprised.

-I heal fast- he replies. She thinks this may be a Fey thing, while she finishes his back.

-Turn around- she commands. He does as he is asked. There is distrust on his eyes, like a stray animal. She tells herself she shouldn’t be concerned about this, but she is. She doubts but she starts cleaning his chest. He grabs her wrist. It’s not hard, or rude, he just holds it. He has an intense gaze, and she wishes she could hold it better.

-I can do this part- he tells her. She nods and gives him the cloth. She gives him some privacy, turning around while she picks up her things. He is fast, and when she turns around he is already dressed, looking at her.

-Thank you- he finally says. She wants to tell him that she didn’t do it for him, but part of her feels like he knows.

-You are welcome- she says instead.

* * *

He didn’t mean to scare her. He can see fear on her eyes when he grabs her wrist. But he can’t have her around working, it’s overwhelming. The back, he can’t do it by himself, but the front it’s a different story. Her scent is everywhere, sweet and intoxicating, and he tells himself that if she is scared and does not approach him, that would be for the best.

-Do you have a name?- she asks after a moment. He is surprised by this, but it is a fair question, after all. She has helped him, she deserves to know.

-Lancelot- he says, looking at her.

-Pym- she replies, to his surprise. Her hair shines with the sun light, with a rare ginger tone. Her sweet fruity essence is still around him, and then he remembers. Apricots. She smells like apricots.


	2. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have warmed out a little, although the Fey don't want The Weepenig Monk around and are very clear about it. Thr group find their way throung difficulties, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So I decided to continue with this story. I will try keeping it not too angsty, because I want lots of love for these three, but I feel like some painful things would be unavoidable through the way. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading <3

Days passed, and as she predicted, the Fey rejected the idea of the Weeping Monk travelling with them. Everywhere he walked there was hostility looks, at best. So they lived on the borders of the camp. She was honestly surprised they didn’t banish them, if she was being honest with herself. The hostility towards him extended to Squirrel and her, but they were used to it, they were both friends with Nimue. 

After a day of open hostility Lancelot made an attempt of leaving them, saying he didn’t mean to cause them trouble, but they were quick to convince him otherwise. Life had been harder without the support of others, but the three of them were resourceful. First days Lancelot and Squirrel have haunted little animals to keep themselves feed. The third day Pym tries an alternative and she goes to visit the Raiders. The Red Spear had joined the Frey in their endeavor, and she was willing to pay a visit to them.

She founds them eating and drinking, noisily, as they tend to be. She swallows and approaches. The noise stops and they stare at her.

-Healer- the Red Spear acknowledges. – What are you doing here?- she demands.

-I come to ask for help- she tells her. – I need food and supplies. I have two more mouths to feed. One is a young boy.- she explains. Red Spear frowns to this.

-And your people doesn’t provide you?- she raises an eyebrow.

-The other mouth belongs to a man… with a questionable past- she doubts- we helped him and the rest denies to take care of us ever since, to change our minds- the Red Spear holds her look.

-And you two keep helping him anyway?- she questions. Pym nods, expecting to hear that is not her problem and that she is being a fool, but this words never came. Red Spear stares at her for a moment, studying her. – There is courage in that decision. I respect it- she nods.- I was an outcast once, I know what it feels like. You are being honorable. You served us well. I won’t let you starve- she makes a gesture to her crew, and soon Pym has her hands full with food and every kind of things.

-Thank you, Capitan- she tells the woman. The woman nods and palms her shoulder. Maybe a bit stronger than necessary.

-You come to me if you need anything- she tells her, her gaze intense. Pym nods, moved by her kindness. On her way back to her place the other members of the crew greet her some words or gestures that she returns, and she is moved by their gestures.

-I’m glad that you are alright out there, Minnow- she recognizes that voice as Ulf, Dof’s friend. She tried to give him the amulet after he passed but he refused.

-Actually, my name is Pym- she tells him. He raises his hands.

-It’s a better name- he nods. – Take care- he waves, and she nods.

-You too, Ulf- she smiles and continues her way to the camp.

When she arrives, Squirrel and Lancelot have not departure yet for food. Squirrel runs to her enthusiast.

-Wow! How did you manage to get all that?- he smiles, scanning what she is carrying with her.

-The Raiders. I went to ask for help. Seems they are grateful for my service- she explains, proudly.

-Nice! Can I keep this?- the boy holds up a skinful, that is likely to contain ale. Lancelot sniffs.

-No- he tells, taking it from Squirrel’s hand, serious. He frowns upon this, but doesn’t argue and goes to the fireplace to feed it with brushwood.

Pym leaves the supplies to organize them and she feels Lancelot presence beside her, helping in silence. He didn’t caused much trouble and kept quiet most of the time, which wasn’t exactly a bad thing, but she still had some problem with his intense gazes. She realized it was not just her, he seemed to look like that everything, but she hasn’t got used to it just yet. He would keep out of her way most of the time, so she is surprised for his closeness.

-How did you end up with pirates?- he wants to know. She looks up at him, frowning, and he looks away. – I didn’t mean to…- he sighs- sorry I asked- he finally says, separating the food from the rest.

-No, it’s alright- she tells him, knowing he is not used to talking much. She is surprised he even asked, on the first place. –After the Paladins destroyed my village, I managed to escape. I ended up in Fawkes Bridge. And there was this… boy.

-The fishermen’s son!- Squirrel screams, coming close.- He stinks- he explains to Lancelot- and he wants to marry Pym- he continues. Then he sees Pym starring at him. –Go on!- he cheers. She shakes her head and smiles a bit.

-Anyway, he wanted to marry me, but his mother told him she would call the Paladins. It was not what I wanted, any of those things, and the Raiders appeared.- she explains, remembering how she knew Dof. – And I took my chances. Fortunately. –Lancelot nodded, in silence. Squirrel wanted to know more.

-And you sailed all the sea?- he wants to know.

-Well, not all the sea, but we sailed most of the time. I was below decks, attending the wounded. – she explains.

-That sounds boring- Squirrel pouts. –Can we eat soon? I’m hungry- he tells them.

-Yes, come and help- Pym asks, and he does. They all do.

They prepare some fish with vegetables, and it is actually good. The three of them eat hearing Squirrel chatting here and there. When they finish, Pym remembers something, out of the sudden. She goes out to find it, and returns in no time.

-Here- she tells Lancelot, handing him some clothes. He looks at the clothes and then at her. –We can’t have you wandering around dressing like one of them, you are one of us now. It should suit you well enough- she insists. He takes the clothes with a nod.

-Thank you- he looks at her. She smiles in response. He goes to the woods to change. When he comes back, he looks less the Weeping Monk, and more any Fey. He is wearing his hair down this time. He usually does, these days, although he puts it up to do certain things, like going hunting or cooking. He surprises Pym being a decent cook. She is surprised with him in general terms. But she doesn’t dislike him as she expects, and she has come to be at peace with this.

* * *

He sees her departure and wonders where is she going. He knows is not of his business, but this woman has saved him, he feels he owes her. She and the child had given up things for him. He doesn’t feel worth it. But he appreciates it. He heard Perceval saying “he is family” that first night, and they have treated him as such, so far. Is more than he expects, and probably he deserves, but he can’t change their minds. He feels grateful for it, even though a part of him still tells him this is not a good idea, and that he is doomed.

He enjoys being useful, and so when he is able to hunt for them, and teach the boy to hunt, taking him with him, he feels good. He is enthusiast about this. He has to remind him to be quiet and alert, and he listens. The boy reminds him of himself, someway. The first day hurts, but then it hurts a little less, until he realizes he is used to him already. He hopes is for good.

Then Pym comes back. Not that he is looking, but he can smell apricots, and he knows she is back. He is surprised to see her with her hands full of things. Percival is running around her and cheerful for this. He looks at them interact and the corners of his mouth go up, like a reflex he didn’t know he has.

She mentions the pirates and he wants to know more. He sees her expression and thinks that maybe it was not wise to ask. He waits for her to punish him for it in any way. He is used to be punished when he makes a mistake, even if they had not punished him in any way since he arrived. But there is no punishment, she starts to explain her story, and when she mentions the Paladins he feels bad, and he wishes she would have slapped him instead. But she keeps talking, and Percival joins, explaining about a man who wants to marry her but she does not want to marry. He is surprised by her courage, running away. But he thinks she might not be there then, and he thinks is a good thing. He would thank God but he doesn’t know who to be thankful anymore, so he is just thankful to them, since he can see them.

After the dinner she comes up to him with clothes. He hesitates, but he gives it a try. He doesn’t want to be ungrateful. He finds out they are comfortable, and he thanks her. She smiles at him for this, and he feels a bit better. Like he is not doing a bad thing, and that voice inside his head is easier to shut.

* * *

When she comes back to the camp from her daily chores, she notices something different. The place she usually takes for sleep, there is something there. When she comes closer, she finds a knife and a flower. She picks up the flower, with a smile, and smells it. She places it behind her ear and examines the knife. It’s not like her knifes of the healing bag. This one is for fighting, she knows that.

-Woah! That is a fine knife!- Squirrel speaks from above her shoulder.

-And you are not going anywhere near it- she warns him.

Lancelot is watching at them from behind, a soft smile on his lips. 


	3. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinfes, tension and a lot of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I intended this to be soft but I think instead it turned quite angsty.  
> Pym and Lancelot have a lot going on inside of them, and he is not a man of much words.  
> Let me know what do you think!

-You know how to use that, don’t you?- Lancelot voice sounds behind her. She jumps and shouts loud, making Squirrel laugh and she swears she sees amusement in Lancelot eyes for a moment.

-Good Gods, don’t do that!- she tells him. He doesn’t blink, his question not answered yet. –I … don’t? I mean… you nail the point on your enemies, right?- she speaks and he snorts to this.

-You need to learn- he looks at her thinking- I might not be around at all times.- he explains.

-I can protect her!- Squirrel is fast to speak.

-You are not supposed to be fighting at all!- she complains.

-You can’t protect yourself and her at the same time. You should know some things each- he tells them.

-Will you teach me?- Squirrel is excited to the idea.

* * *

He looks at her staring at him, her hands resting on her hips. He doubts to answer the boy.

-Maybe in other time- he finally answers. Percival makes a disappointed sound. –But you will do good in watching- he adds. The child nods to this, and Pym’s eyes pierce him, he can feel it.- It can’t hurt- he explains, not looking at her. He doesn’t wish to upset her, but the boy is old enough now, and defense is a useful skill.

He starts to walk to the forest and turns to them when he doesn’t hear steps behind him. They come along shortly after, until he founds a protected clear. He turns to make sure she is carrying the knife with her and he notices her grip is too hard. He doubts to approach her. If he is going to teach her, that means she will be close. Maybe he didn’t give it proper thought to this, but it is too late now.

-You might want to ease your grip; your wrist would hurt after if you hold it too tight- he speaks giving her the back. He decides he would go unarmed, he would not scare her further. He needs something to offset her knife, anyway, so he picks up a short stick and he turns to her.

Percival is watching seated in a log, his legs swaying and his glance attentive. He returns his attention to her and makes a gesture for her to approach, preparing his senses for the impact of her scent. She does, but she hesitates. She has corrected the way of holding the knife, and he finds this satisfactory. She looks at him, waiting for instructions. He frowns upon this.

-Attack- he tells her. But she doesn’t. He frowns deeper. He looks at her, demanding an explanation. She looks at the knife and then at him.

-Just like that?- she speaks. He nods. –But…- she doubts- I don’t want to hurt you- she whispers, lower, but enough for him to hear. He finds this statement quite surprising, since she has every reason to. But he feels something inside, warmth of shorts that wasn’t there before. Or was it? He shakes it off.

-Then picture someone else- he tells her. She doubts a bit, but nods.

* * *

She tries to picture a Paladin, with a red robe and all. She gains some resolution, and walks towards him. He halts her easily with the stick.

-Again- he looks at her. She goes back. She tries again. He dodges her, unimpressed. His flexes are too fast for her. She tries to remain unaltered to this, but she knows her face is revealing her. –Again- he tells her. She sighs. She does a little better this time. Or she thinks, until he takes the knife from her hand, easily. –Too loose- he tells her, handing her the knife back. –Again.

She tries and tries. She thinks this is hopeless. He is mocking her, he has to be. But he seems serious about this. He doesn’t attack, he just stops her, or dodges. One time, the knife slips between her hands and he is fast to catch it before it lands.

She starts to wonder if his skills are natural or just a lifetime of practice. It was hard to tell. A part of her is curious about seeing him display in his full power, and she doesn’t know where this thought comes from. She tells herself is for learning purposes. Or just fascination, like seeing a predator hunting. But she scolds herself for that. He has used this very abilities to hunt them down. He is this predator. His eyes look at her, waiting for her next charge.

She goes harder this time, and she is surprised to find this time she is closer to him than she expected, her knife pointing at his chest. He looks down to her, he is tall. She knows this, but he seems taller now. His eyes shine with appreciation. She sees the corner of his mouth ascend, just a bit. Then he moves the blade, making her point at his throat. She opens her eyes wide to this. He just stares at her, serious. He is calm. She holds that look, for once, defying. She tries to understand what is behind that look. He wants this, and her first impulse is wanting to throw the knife away.

-Aim to the throat. The heart would be fine too, here- he moves the knife from his throat to his chest, between the ribs. He leans against the tip of the knife, and she let go of the knife, without looking away from that glare that usually makes her nervous. This time he lets the knife hit the ground. He bends to pick it up, and he offers it to her. She looks at the knife and then at him, refusing with a gesture. She notice her eyes moist, and blinks twice.

-I am not going to punish you- it comes out harder than she expects, contained rage on the borders of her voice. He looks at her differently. Like he feels exposed in some way. She takes the knife from his hand, but she puts it away on her belt, walking away.

* * *

He puts the blade to his throat and sees her astonishment to this. Her eyes open wide, and he tells to go for the heart too. Then he watches as she holds his gaze. She refuses to look away, like sometimes does. And she studies him. He feels vulnerable at this, but he allows her exam to take place. Her eyes narrow imperceptibly, and some realization takes place. He hears rage on her words, and he is at peace with this. She has right to rage. But still, somehow he still wants her around. To overload his senses. But she has seen through that, and she won’t be easy on him. He can’t blame her for this. He misses her softness, at the same time, but he knows he is far from deserving it, on the first place.

He gives her space after that. He wanders around doing what must be done, but he leaves her be. She watches him, but she won’t say a word. He tells himself he deserves it. He has pushed her too hard. She had noticed it. But he deserves punishment. He knows he does. He can’t go back to what he was, but that doesn’t mean he belongs here. He doesn’t deserve their kindness. Percival still chatters around him, acting like nothing happened. He has a soft side for the boy. He knows. He has grown soft, and he doesn’t know if this is good or bad. He is confused about many things these days. He wants to shake them off too, but those things seem to chase him.

-You should stop that- Pym says on the dinner. He raises his gaze from his plate to her.-You wanted me to hurt you. Why?- she finally asks.

-I can handle it- he answers, starting to eat again. But she doesn’t agree with his response, he can see it.

-No. We don’t do those things here- she stares at him, intensely. This time he has to look away.- I don’t know what kind of things are you used to, but I won’t do anything to hurt you- she tells him. He nods to this, knowing she means it.

-I want to teach you to defend yourself. From anyone- he adds.

-Including yourself- she is fast to reply. He turns to check on the child, to see he has already fall asleep. He is thankful for this.

-Yes- he answers. He defies her to argue this only to find a hurt look in return.

-You are not a threat to us- she tells him, her tone low and softer than he expects.

-How do you know?- he says, abruptly.

* * *

She can’t believe what she is hearing. She thanks Squirrel is already sleeping. She approaches him, slowly, seating by his side. He is giving her an intense gaze, puzzled by her reaction, she can read it on his body language. He is tense. She doesn’t want him to be.

-I just know- she whispers, placing her hand on his, slowly. He breathes heavily, but he doesn’t draw away, and she feels this like a little victory. He studies her face, confused. Whatever he is looking for, he doesn’t find it, and he makes a frustrating groan. She feels her cheeks warming up to his close study, but it might be the fireplace. He might not notice. She wishes he doesn’t notice. –And you can talk to us about that, when you are ready. – she leaves her hand on his a few seconds more, and then she moves aside. He studies her again, and he nods subtly.

She is the one to give him space this time, but some things stick with her, like the confusion on his face. He hasn’t been handled gently on the past, she can see it. She also can feel sympathy for this, although she might not be easy on him just because of this. Or she might, for that very reason. She doesn’t know what to believe anymore, if she is being honest. She decides that she will try. Kindness never hurts. And he has surprised her before.

She finds it absurd, how hard it is falling asleep tonight, even when she feels exhausted. She can’t shake the feeling of that eyes intensely gazing at her, deifying her. An unusual shade of blue, she finds herself thinking. She screams internally, and she conjures the image of Dof smiling. She is convinced he would laugh at her right now. She turns, disgruntled. Her heart aches at the thought of him, but at the same time she knows he would be amused. She doesn’t want to deal with this turbulent feelings growing inside of her and she pushes them down, at least for now.


	4. Archery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some archery lessons, and some tension, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here you go, another fresh chapter. Let me know what you think!

She is playing with him. She has to be. The next day of practice, he uses his knife. He is bitter she is not afraid of him, and he is thankful she is not. He is confused, he is used to a simpler life. He manages to corner her, his blade to her throat. She won’t blink, she just stares at him. She refuses to give him the satisfaction, that is painfully clear. He leans to her, his face closer to hers. His senses are ignited, her scent is everywhere and she holds his gaze, unimpressed.

-I am not scared of you- she challenges him, her breath calmer than it should be, given the circumstances. He studies her hazel eyes only to find there is some green on them. He groans and walks away.

* * *

She smiles to herself, knowing she had frustrated him. It might be a dangerous game to play, the voice of reason in her head tells her, but is worth every inch. She is getting better at this, and when she throws herself at him this time, she manages to aim him, her knife to his gut. She raises an eyebrow to him. He is going to move, but she moves again, and her blade is pressed at his throat. She smirks.

-Someone is distracted today?- She teases. She feels bold today. He has an impressed shine on his eyes. She lets him go and he turns his back on her.

-Enough for today- his voice is hoarse and she frowns. Maybe she got too far. She shrugs and goes back to other tasks.

* * *

He feels his blood rush and his cheeks burn, and he feels shame. Not to her words, but to his reaction to them. He finds he is not as upset at this as he should be. And he has to stop this. He needs her to go. He needs to recompose from what she is doing to him. He wonders if that is one of her powers, doing this, but he dismisses the idea as fast as it comes. He sighs. He has been trained for many things, but this is not one of them.

He decides to take care of his horse instead, knowing that probably he is in no need for care, since Percival gives him a good amount of attention. He was saying the truth, he really liked horses. And Goliath seemed to like the boy. It was not unusual that he sneaked some fruits for him, sometimes from the meals, sometimes from unknown origin. Percival claimed to have picked up from trees, but there was not much fruit-trees around, and he gave him a lecture about theft and why it was wrong.

Goliath is calmed, eating grass when he founds him. He raises his ears to him and looks to his direction. He palms his neck gently and he neighs in response, making him smile a bit. He notices he is brushed and all, and sighs to himself, knowing who is to blame for that.

He hears him, not far, practicing archery. He walks towards him, not wanting to leave the boy unsupervised. He knows he is resourceful, but he also has a surprising tendency to get involved in many kinds of messes.

He watches while he loosens the arrow. He is not bad, but he needs practice. He approaches and watches him loose again.

-You should put the shoulder back- he explains, pointing at the one. Percival looks at him, and then he does it. The posture is better, but he misses the improvised bull’s eye.

-Shit!- he exclaims.

-Language!- he frowns to him. He dismisses this, he always does. He doesn’t know why he still tries to correct this, honestly.

-I got my aim just right before you came- he tells him, frowning.

-But your posture was not proper- he replies. Percival sighs at this.

-Posture is not that important- he argues. He raises an eyebrow to this, picking up the bow and an arrow. He is fast to shoot, aiming in the center, even when the bow is not the best. He turns to look at the boy, who is trying not to look impressed, but failing. He smiles to this.

-Now you try- he tells him, handing him the bow. The boy tries to imitate his posture. He makes some corrections, and he starts to lose patience. When he looses, he hits the target.

-Woah! – he looks at him with a excited smile and he surprises himself returning it. There is a bit of applause behind them, and they turn to find Pym clapping.

-Did you see that?- the boy runs to her.

-I did, it was fantastic!- she cheers him, caressing his hair. He jumps around, lively.

-Now you try!- he tells her. She doubts.

-I don’t have the best aim- she tells him.

-That just takes practice- he is surprised he has said this out loud. She looks his way and smiles a bit. He watches as Percival tells her about the proper posture and corrects her, and then she looses. It’s not the best shot, but is not the worst, either.

* * *

-You should extend the cord more, to your chin- he says to her. Squirrel is cheering at her the whole time. She tries to do as she is told, but it is not easy. She manages to do it, her arms shaky, and she looses. She was not paying attention. She sighs, returning the bow to Squirrel.

-Give it another try- he encourages. She laughs a bit at this, but the boy insists.

Again it is, then. She sighs and tries to find the right posture. She hears some steps behind her and a hand corrects her shoulder, then her elbow. She tenses the cord as much as she can, and she feels a hand redirecting her forward arm, as another helps her tense. She was not expecting this. There is still distance between them but not much. She is not used to have him this close, and he has not approached to her this much, only during the training sessions and still… She can smell musk on him, and something else, something smoky.

-Let loose- he tells her, his voice is low and sounds too close. She has to fight not to jump or shiver. She lets the arrow go, and it nails into the bull’s eye. He is gone just as he came, and Squirrel runs to her to congratulate her for the shoot. She hugs the enthusiast boy and decides that is enough archery for today.


	5. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Knight is back on the camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here is another chapter. This one is a bit longer, and has more fluff, I hope you like it!  
> Thank you for reading <3

He and Percival are practicing some knife skills, since Pym is away. He is surprised to discover, he has good skill for it, only needs to be deepen. They hear some fuss on the camp, but some days are worse than others, and they let it go. He is worried about Pym’s whereabouts, and he can locate her near the fuss. He tenses up, searching for his swords with a look, but then she moves away, her smell getting stronger as she approaches their position, and he relaxes.

-Again- he tells the boy, who is excited to practice for a while. They would probably get caught, but they would live. Percival charges and he dodges, but the boy keeps trying. He is tenacious, which is a good thing, but he should learn to be cautious too, and he notes this for further lessons.

-Squirrel? Lancelot?- Pym’s voice calls.

-In here!- the boy answers, putting away the knife he has given him to practice. He stares at him and tends his hand, and he gives it back with a sigh.

-The Green Knight!- Pym tells them as she finds them. Her cheeks are red from the rush and her breath is heavy. She leans in a tree to recover a bit. –The Green knight has returned!- she looks at them.

-What? How?- Percival questions, coming closer to her.

-Can’t say, there were too many people in between, but I’ve seen him, with my own eyes- she tells him. He nods and runs the way she came.

He doubts if follow the child or wait for her. She notices this and looks at him.

-Go with him, I’ll catch you in a moment- she assures. He nods, following Percival and finding him easily.

The camp is flooded with people, that are too busy focusing in the new arrival to dedicate him any hateful looks , although some do when they notice him. He has learned to ignore them, although Percival would stare back at them every once in a while. This time the boy is focused in finding the Knight. They manage to go through the multitude and are able to lay eyes on the man.

He is receiving gifts and welcome messages, but something has changed. As much as he knows, from Pym and Percival, that you should not stare at other Fey, especially if they have different features than the ones you belong to, he can’t help himself. The Green Knight has his helmet on his hands, yet he is carrying majestic horns on his head. Horns that he did not have before, and he wonders what happened to him. Percival jumps at his side, trying to see, and he picks him up from the ground, placing him on his shoulders for accommodation.

-Woah! He has horns now!- he smiles in wonder.-Can we get any closer?- he asks, his leg spurring his chest. He frowns to this.

-I am not a horse, boy- he tells him. The spurring stops.- We are waiting for Pym, then, we try to get close. Maybe you should get close without me- he adds this last part, lowering his voice. He notices him looking around, trying to locate Pym.

-Over here!- he yells when he spots her, waving. He rolls his eyes to this, but smiles. Lately he smiles without noticing. He is not used to smile, he thinks for a moment, but it all goes away as Pym approaches.

-Do you want to get closer?- Pym asks Percival, looking up.

-Yes! We were waiting for you!- he tells her. He does not move from his shoulders, and he sighs knowing that he is going with them. When they are close enough Percival hops down and runs to the Knight, Pym chasing after him. He is not sure of what to do, and watches from afar.

* * *

Squirrel pounces over the Knight, to her mortification.

-Sir Gawain! I’m glad you survived! – he exclaims, smiling. The Kinght laughs to this, hugging him back.

-As I am you did, Sir- he smiles to him. She frowns to this.

-He ordered me Knight- Squirrel explains.

-That explains many things- she smiles. She makes a gesture of salute to the Knight, who is still charging the boy and salutes back at her.

-Did she helped you scape?- he wonders. Squirrel denies with his head.

-He did- he points at Percival, attracting the Knight’s attention.

-Oh, I see- he smiles. He makes a gesture to Lancelot, who is approaching. She bets he didn’t like Squirrel pointing at him publicly.

-Can I touch your horns?- the boy asks.

-Squirrel!- she scolds.

-What? I asked- he frowns- Please?- he turns to Gawain. He nods and Squirrel moves his hand on one horn.- It’s soft!- he announces, making the man laugh.

-Enough, get down!- she tells him, picking him up from the Green Knight’s arms and putting him on the ground.

-I see you made the right call- she hears the Knight speak to Lancelot, tending him his hand. Lancelot nods, a bit tense, since many people are watching.

-He is just a boy, I couldn’t let them hurt him- he tells the other man.

-You acted well. I am proud to count you among us- he shakes Lancelot’s hand and palms his shoulder. Lancelot nods at him.

-You will be first to count him as among- Pym points out. Gawain frowns upon this.

-How so?- he wants to know.

-They have count us out- Squirrel explains. –They don’t want him with them, so we are living on a corner. They treat him as an outcast. –Gawain’s frowns deeper. Lancelot sighs and she wonders what is going on.

-Fellow brothers and sisters!- Gawain’s voice roars- Hear me out! Can I have your attention please?- the whole camp was looking at them, to Lancelot’s mortification, judging for his corporal language. – This man here- he grabbed Lancelot’s shoulder- has done things in the past. Things that he is not proud of, I can tell you, but he has done some good too. He is one of us. A Fey. And we do not turn our backs on our own, like humans do. Give him a chance to prove himself to you, like he has proven himself to me, and let me tell you, he will not disappoint you- he paused, letting go of Lancelot.- If I hear you are turning your back on him, or the boy he has rescued form the Paladins, or anyone that relates to him, I will be taking measures.- he had a severe expression on his face. People whisper, but they are hushed soon enough. –Now… why don’t we celebrate?- he spoke again. People cheered to this.

* * *

He had a hard time on the camp. He knows that the man means well, but he doesn’t like to be the center of attention. Percival is thrilled with the man coming back and he won’t shut up about it. It is clear he admires him, and he is glad he has a good example to follow, since he is not so convinced to be one, although he tries.

The celebration is soon prepared, and food and ale run through every corner. He accepts one of each, telling himself he is doing this for Percival and Pym, they have suffered enough. Pym is wearing a dress, her ruddy hair loose, floating around her, like a halo. She has been doing some flower crowns. She is wearing one on her head, with white daisies. It doesn’t take long for her to do more, that she hands to other people. Percival is wearing one, made of poppies. Both of them sing as Percival helps her made more crowns, working in harmony. He has a soft smile on his lips for this.

Pym approaches him shyly.

-This one is for you- she tells him, showing him a crown of colorful flowers, ones he doesn’t recognize. He can hear Father Carden’s voice on his head, admonishing him, and he crouches to be crowned anyway. That voice is smaller every passing day, and he has discovered, disobeying it doesn’t feel as he expected. He doesn’t feel doomed. He feels her hands softly placing the crown on his head and a hand on his shoulder, urging him to stand. He stands to look at her looking at him.

-Thank you, Pym- he says, sofly and he can feel heat on his face. She nods and stares at him for a moment.

-You are welcome, Lancelot- she smiles a bit, and he swears he sees a blush, her fragrance everywhere, and then she goes back to her crowns.

* * *

When he crouches to her she feels her heart race. It’s silly, but she can’t do anything to stop it. She notices the bald spot he had at the beginning has grown, the cross hidden by new hair, and she smiles at this, knowing he seems less and less like the Weeping Monk and more like a Fey Knight. She puts the crown on his head carefully and places a hand on his shoulder, to let him know he can stand.

He does, and good Gods, she is not prepared for that sight. His dark hair contrast with the colorful flowers, the curls framing his face. He gives her a grateful look, his eyes shining. Even the marks under his eyes seem softer, somehow. She can see he is blushing and her heart skips a beat, feeling stunned. She feels the blood on her own cheeks when he thanks her, saying her name. And she pays back in kind, running away right after.

She eats and she sings and Squirrel with her. She also drinks, just a bit, more concerned about stopping the boy from drinking. There are some music and people dance in circles. Squirrel is quick to find her to go dancing, and they drag Lancelot with them, not wanting to leave him out. Squirrel explains some things to the man, since he is not used to the Fey ways, all must be new and confusing for him. They hold hands and dance in circles, his hand firm on hers, like he is afraid she will run away. This thought hurts her heart and she decides to drink no more, just in case. She won’t start crying in the middle of a celebration.

Then the circle breaks and they dance in pairs, changing partners every once in a while. She can see him confused to this, across the dance floor. She laughs a bit at his confusion. Then she notices they are getting closer, until they are about to dance. He lowers his gaze, not looking at her, making a gesture to go, but she offers him her hand.

* * *

He looks at her hand tended at him, an invitation. She does want to try this confusing dance with him. He doubts.

-I will lead, if that is alright?- she wonders, and he nods, taking her hand.

They turn together, and he is expecting for the next change, telling himself that that will ease the weight on his lungs, but the moment doesn’t come and the song changes. He swallows. He manages to take a look at her, probably the ale is helping. He doesn’t know very well how to move or dance, but she manages good enough for the both of them. He feels bold and makes her turn, her hair fluttering, and she laughs for the gesture. He smiles, looking at her, and she smiles back. He finds himself hypnotized by this. He finds himself thinking he would walk through flames for seeing more of this smile, of her cheeks blushing like this. She could lead him anywhere and he would follow.

* * *

He is smiling at her. Not the usual smirks or flashes she is used, a real, complete smile. He is dashing. Very much so. And she smiles back, blushing as she leads him in this dance, her cheeks warm. He should smile more. She is convinced. She is about to tell him, but a horn resonates, breaking the spell.


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp is under attack and our protagonist fight for survival, each their way. Squirrel is always up to a little mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here is a new chapter. I feel like this is not as slow burn as it should be, but I'll allow it anyway.  
> Thank you for reading <3

People started running everywhere. They look for Percival, trying not to be separated, he holding her against himself. They found the boy soon enough, near Gawain.

-There has been an attack on one side of the camp, the Paladins are coming, the king retired his army. – he tells them. –I am gathering a defense group.

-I’ll join- he replies, not thinking twice about it. He hears Percival and Pym complaining.

-Are you sure?- Gawain looks at him. – I do not doubt you, but it must be hard for you to see them in the other side. Are you ready for that?- he wanted to know. He hasn’t thought it that way. He considers, for a moment. If he had to cross his father, or them, which one would feel worse? He pictures both scenarios and is clear as day which one makes his blood boil at the single thought. He looks at Gawain with resolution and nods. He turns to Pym and Percival.

-Keep each other safe. I’ll be back- he says, his hands resting on their shoulders.- Do as Pym says- he warns Percival with a look. The boy nods, and he can see concern on his eyes. He gives them a last look before turning to Gawain-Lead the way- he tells him, knowing he would need his swords and Goliath.

* * *

She is still confused by the recent events, and the idea of him leaving. She is scared she won’t see him again. The idea is absurd by itself; she knows he is a skilled fighter, but still… Dof was one too… Squirrel pulling her arm get her back to reality.

-We need to move- he tells her, and she nods.

They avoid the crowd, trying to reach a less transited spot. Her head runs with the possibilities they have. If the Paladins enter the camp effectively it will be like her village over again. They need somewhere safe to shelter. She needs to keep him safe. Squirrel, that walks with her, with confidence. Squirrel, that has seen so much horrors in his short life. She wishes she could spare him some of them. That he could keep a little innocence, so he can be a child for a little longer, as he must be, and not force him to grow up earlier than he is supposed to. She prays for the raiders to keep their camp in the same place they did last time and guides Squirrel there.

They encounter some Raiders armed going to the battle, so she knows they are in the right path. Squirrel looks at them in wonder, they are different than he is used to see. When they arrive to the camp there are a few people there, left behind to tend the wounded and keep the camp safe. They approach them, frowning.

-I am here as a healer- Pym is quick to explain. They seem compliant with that.- The boy is with me. He won’t cause trouble- she assures, giving Squirrel a look. He nods and smiles to the Raiders. One of them laughs a bit at this. A big woman sharpening an axe.

-He smells like trouble from here- she says, a bit amused. Pym knows this woman, her name was… Hald? Hilde! Squirrel swallows a bit. She is towering, even seated, with her big arms and half of her blond head shaved. Not to mention the paint. She knows she won’t harm the boy, but he doesn’t know it. Maybe this would keep him in line, she thinks. He walks to her to admire the axe, and her hopes vanish. She sighs and starts gathering herbs and mixing tinctures.

* * *

The others look at him with distrust, but since Gawain is here, they are tolerating his presence. He might not be the pariah they made of him, but they don’t trust him just yet, and he can’t blame them for it.

They had repelled a first wave of Paladins, preventing that they would advance further into the camp, but there are more. He hopes there are not more Trinity guards with them, he killed them all when he and Percival left their camp, but there could be more. He is not looking forward to face them soon. Paladins, he can manage. The first one he slays, he doubts a bit, and now he has a cut on his side for it. He is not bleeding much, it is not deep. But he can imagine Pym’s worried face when she discovers it. He sighs. He needs to remind himself what can happen if they don’t win. He pictures Percival being tortured, not saying nothing to the Paladins questions. He can picture Pym being tied up to a cross, fire licking her feet, her screams filling the air. He tightens his teeth, his grip on the sword stronger. His blood is boiling again and the rage takes control. And then a new wave of Paladins charge their way.

* * *

Hilde and Squirrel get along pretty well. The fact that she is telling him battle stories is only helping to this. He is thrilled with her narrative passion and she is happy to have an audience.

-And we got out of the Paladin’s camp with our hands filled with gold- she concludes with a proud smile.

-That is great!- he claps, excited. – Pym stories are not as good- he tells her.

-I take offense on that- she tells him playfully, and he sticks his tongue at her.

-Make room!!-Erik yells at them- They are coming. Healers!!- he calls. Pym grabs her materials.

-Stay here- she tells Squirell. Hilde nods at her.

There is plenty of people to attend. She binds up, stiches wounds, reposition bones, stops bleedings and plasters all kind of people. She sees Red Spear and runs to her. She has her shoulder out of place. She asks for help to hold her, and Hilde comes around.

-Hold her – she tells her. The blonde nods.- This is going to hurt, but it will be over soon- she tells the Red Spear.

-Just do it!- she yells at her. Always peachy, she thinks to herself.

-Squirrel, look away!- she tells the boy.

-Why?- he wants to know, looking at Red Spear with curiosity.

-Now! You have more injured to attend- says the Capitain with her teeth tightened.She sighs.

-I’ll count to five. Be prepared. One! Two!- she pulls her arm back to her place with a quick move. Red Spear screams and swears . Squirrel was obviously looking and looks surprised.

-Woah, that was brilliant- he tells Pym. She is flattered, but she is also frustrated with him.

-And unnecessary- the Red Spear gives her a stare. She doesn’t have time to answer this, she has more things to do. She sees Ulf bleeding and goes straight towards him.

-What happened?- she asks.

-One of those bastards reached me in the arm. My sword flew but I broke his neck- he explained. Squirrel is drinking his words and he frowns to the sight of the boy. She is checking the wound already. It is not too bad. Some stitches and a cataplasm and he should be just fine. She grabs the needle and thread and starts. –Who is this?- he wonders, looking at squirrel then at her.

-I am a Knight- he replies.

-You are a pain on my ass- she tells instead. Ulf laughs to this.

–Siblings, huh?- he smiles to her.

-Not really. But he is under my care now- she explains.

-I can take care of myself- he complains.

-I know, but I can’t have you wondering around. So be good and be quiet- she turns to him, mixing herbs for the cataplasm.

-Which one? Because I can’t do both- he replies. Ulf laughs again at this and she sighs.

-Quiet- she demands, and he obeys, to her surprise.

When she is finished there, they say goodbye and go back to the Feys. She knows she must join the healers and that she is far from over, but she needs to know he is alright.

They spot Lancelot and run to him. Squirrel is faster and is already hugging him when she arrives. She joins the hugs, relieved.

-Are you alright?- he asks. They nod. His eyes study them. He detains himself on her, alarmed. She frowns to this and then she feels the softer brush of a finger on her cheek. She feels heat on her face but he doesn’t notice, since he is looking at his finger. She sees he has cleaned some blood that must have stained her face.

-It is not mine- she tells him. He seems relieved. She finds this amusing. Or she would if he wasn’t that concerned about the blood on her face while he is bleeding himself.

* * *

Percival is jumping over him and he catches him on the air. His damaged side complains at this, but he holds on well. Pym joins them shortly after. They are safe. They are safe, and that is all that matters for him now. He scans their faces and he notices blood on her face. Is she hurt? He cleans the blood, in a reflex action.

-It is not mine- she answers his question. He nods, relieved.

She keeps staring at him.

-But you are bleeding!- she is horrified. –Come, let’s have a look- she tells him, approaching an improvised litter. She fights a little with his shirt, soaked with his blood.

-It is nothing- he tells her.

-Take off your shirt!- she is upset, he can tell. He raises an eyebrow to her tone, but obeys.

-I need to take a look- she continues.

-I’ll be fine- he argues.

-Who is the healer here?- she spits, frustrated. –Gods, you were so much better patient when you were unconscious. Lay down- she orders. He does as he is told, not wanting to increase her anger. She cleans the wound easily and then she pulls out the needle.

-Just patch it. It will be gone tomorrow- he can’t help but tell her. She throws daggers at him, but she puts the needle away.

-Were there many of them?- Percival wants to know, bouncing on the edge of the litter.

-More than we expected, but we managed to make the retreat. For now. Gawain says we should leave shore. To the Desserted Lands. The Red Spear will help with transport. We leave at dawn – he tells them.


	7. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the Desserted Lands is full of diferent flavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So here we go with another chapter. This one has a little less of Pym and more of Lancelot being introspective, I hope is for good. Thank you for reading and commenting, I do appreciat it very much. Take care <3

The travel by sea was an adventure. Goliath didn’t like the idea of the boat moving, but Squirrel and Lancelot could ease him after a while. Squirrel had a hard time with dizziness and throwing up, but she remained by his side, pressing the point on his wrist and his ear like Dof did with her, and he felt alright soon. She smiled to this, but kept him close, anyway. Lancelot was around, but gave them both some space, until Squirrel asked him to come closer, and he couldn’t really oppose.

Squirrel is sleeping, his head on Lancelot’s lap, and Lancelot has fallen sleep at some point, his back against the wall, his head hanging to his left side. She looks at them with a smile on her face. They seem so peaceful. Squirrel looks more like the boy he is, and Lancelot looks younger too, without the frown he usually carries around. She notices, he has a tendency to speak more and show some emotions lately, but he is slowly opening up. She is glad for him, he seems to carry a heavy wheight on him, and she hopes this time with them is easing it. Or maybe she is just seeing things. She shakes her head and goes to check on Goliath.

The horse welcomes her presence with a shake of the tail and his ears, and she smiles at him, caressing his soft nose.

-This will be over soon- she tells him. There is a whinny. She laughs at this.- I know- she moves her hand in circles along his jaw, calming him down.

-Shore! – she hears somewhere on the deck, and The Red Spear is giving the orders to approach and go ashore. They would have to move quickly, the sun is low and they would not enjoy of much more clarity. The camp will be best set with light. She kisses the horse side softly and goes to find Squirrel and Lancelot.

Squirrel is already awaken and shaking the poor Lancelot, that groans to his actions, incapable of ignoring him. She laughs and approaches.

-We are arriving- she tells the both of them. Squirrel goes to the deck to see and Lancelot groans to show he hears her. She sighs but she lets him be. He leans back on the wall and closes his eyes. She stares at him, for longer she would like to admit. The silence is comfortable.

-What were you going to say?- his voice makes her jump, he was not asleep after all. 

-Nothing. I thought you were sleeping- she replies.

-Not now. In the celebration. We were dancing. Before the horn sounded. You were going to say something. I could see it in your eyes- he opens an eye to look at her. She feels so catch out, but she can’t really escape this. He waits patiently for her answer.

-Well, it was nothing really- she says, a bit blushed.

* * *

It is not a big question, but it has being floating in his mind for a while. She tries to avoid it, and maybe it is not that important, but he is curious about what she had to say. He has to hold his laugh when he asks the first time, she thinks he is sleeping, but he is just deciding if it was worth it or not. Now, he has decided, he wants to know.

-It didn’t seem nothing- he pushes, just a bit. She revolts and mumbles something. He opens both eyes and leans to her. She looks at him, expecting. –I didn’t hear you – he clarifies. She swallows.

-I was going to say that you should smile more, it suits you- she repeats, all blushed, he notices. He founds that rather sweet. He smiles to this.

-That is a nice thing to say- he tells her. – Thank you. I had a good time- he looks at her, not knowing what else to say, and he stands up. He doubts before offering her a hand. She takes it, carefully, and stands up. She gives him a little smile, and he returns it. They go to the deck to find the crew preparing everything to land.

It doesn’t take long to set a perimeter for the camp. This land is different form the one they are used to, so they set up tents. There are different ones and then they are handed one. Just one. The three of them have been sharing the same space since Percival and him arrived. It hadn’t been a problem, really. But now, sharing a closed space and a roof over their heads it feels… different. Somehow. He tells himself that is not much, it is just a tent, he has shared tents before, even if not often. But never with a woman.

He hasn’t have much contact with women, if he is honest. Now, with the Fey and the Raiders, he has gotten used to it, at least a little. And he finds that it is not bad. Women are not the vile creatures that Father Carden had taught him they were.

He wonders what else he lied about. It hurts, deep inside, realizing that he has been blinded to the world, the real world. But as it hurts, he tries to make peace with it. He finds it a tiring process, and sometimes he wishes he was suffered the same destiny as the rest of his people.

His people. That concept is new to him. He barely remember anything about those times, but he has been dreaming lately. He doesn’t know anymore which parts are memories and which parts are just dreams.

-There, done- Percival looks at the tent with satisfaction, the hammer on his hand.

-Now let’s set the inside. I’ll go see if there is any cots or hammocks or anything at all- Pym tells them, going to the center of the camp.

-You are quiet- the boy turns to him.- I mean quieter than usually- he tilts his head.- Are you alright?- he wonders.

-Why shouldn’t I be?- he tells him softly, feeling a some kind of warmth to his concern. He is quite observative. Percival shrugs to this.

-I don’t know. It is a monk thing?- he wonders, all of the sudden. –To be that quiet- he wants to know. He gives it a thought. He never spoke much with the others. Not that he made a vow of silence. He was given orders, Father Carden would talk to him, but he would do most of the talk.

-I am no longer a monk- he realizes out loud, for the first time.

It feels strange. He knew this before, but had never spoken the words. That would mean he is not obliged to any of the things he used to do, used to live for. There were not many, but they were simple, easy to follow. Now is different. Is not simple, but it is not bad. He finds comfort in some things, even if he is alien to many others. But he has them for this. They guide him. They have been good to him, when they didn’t have to. And they don’t remind him he should be grateful the whole time.

-You are one of us- the boy smiles to him.

-I try- he smiles him back.

-Good news! I managed to get us some cots. I had to muscle in for the last one, but it was worth it- Pym is enthusiast, carrying things.

They are quick to help her set them up, and the tent has a decent and comfortable look. They have been sleeping on the floor for weeks, so the change is nice.

-There is a discussion to whether set a new city or shelter and where. I guess tomorrow we will discuss further. Can you imagine? A proper cabin- she smiles. Then she notices his face. He has no idea what his face looks like right now, but she looks away.

-That sounds nice- Squirrel agrees. -With a fireplace and all.

-Who is taking the boy, then?- he asks. Pym frowns.

-What do you mean?- she wants to know.

-The three of us in a cabin…- he starts.

-We only need one cabin big enough- Percival points out.

-Unless it’s going to be a problem- Pym looks at him.

-Maybe you shouldn’t live with me- he mumbles.

-Oh, don’t say that. You are living with us, not the other way around- the boy tells him, making both laugh.


	8. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping time can be hard, sometimes.  
> Fluff and I dare to say some domesticity ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A new chapter is here, I hope it is not very confusing, since there are some time leaps, and the POV changes, as always. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! <3

The ground was explored and the place for building the new village was decided. They were expecting more Fey to come, since they didn’t come all in one journey and there were still remaining Feys that hadn’t join them. The distribution of the village was simple at first, but it will do, at least for now. They decided to start building in a corner, as usual now, just to avoid confrontations. Pym and Squirrel wanted to build the cabin with wood, but Lancelot insisted that stone would be better, and he managed to convince them.

They had barely started the construction, but the three of them helped, hoping it will be over soon if they cooperated. They still had some time left for training with knifes or archery, so the days consisted on building, eating, practicing and sleeping. They were exhausted at the end of the day, but they felt they had a purpose.

The nights were better since they sleep in a tent with cots. They rested better, and that could be noticed on the general mood. It was peaceful.

* * *

Nights are usually quiet. They sleep with no much difficulty now. Mostly.

Squirrel cries out, sweating and seating on his cot. Lancelot draws his sword, next to his cot, ready to attack. She jumps out to console the boy.

-Shhhh, it was just a dream- she comforts him, seating with him and rubbing his back. He rests his head on her neck and she kisses his head. She sees Lancelot returning the sword to its place. –Are you alright?- she asks Squirrel. The boy hugs her and nods, not wanting to lose her touch. She smiles at this.

-It was a nightmare- his voice is muffled on her shoulder.

-You are safe here- Lancelot tells him. The boy looks at him and nods.

-Do you want me to sleep with you?- she asks him, caressing his hair. The boy considers it.

-I want to sleep with Lancelot- he decides. Lancelot seems surprised by his words, but doesn’t refuse.

-You better don’t snore- he tells him, knowing he does not.

-I don’t, but sometimes I kick while asleep, so good luck with that- he replies, accommodating on his cot with a smile. She laughs to this and he seems outplayed by Squirrel’s words.

-Good night- she tells them, still laughing.

-Good night Pym- Squirrel replies, happily. Lancelot mumbles something similar to her way and then she closes her eyes.

* * *

The day has been intense, and he is grateful it is over and they are allowed to rest. He is having trouble to sleep this night. He doesn’t know why, he is tired, that is certain. He decides to go out for a walk, see if the night air does some good. He wanders around, lost on his thoughts and looking at the stars every once in a while.

When he returns he checks they are sleeping. Percival is peaceful tonight, and he is glad for him. Pym is another story. She is squirming, her face in a difficult gesture. She mumbles something and he notices she is crying. He wonders what she is seeing below her eyelids. His heart hurts realizing that is likable related with his past deeds. He decides to spare her more horror and leans to her, with the idea of waking her in a gentle way.

He tries placing a hand on her arm. It doesn’t cause any effect. He sighs.

-Pym- he whispers, not wanting to wake up Percival.- Pym wake up, you are having a bad dream- he insists, grabbing her shoulder. She frowns and moves a hand. She sits up, opening her eyes, and he notices steel on his throat. She is holding the knife he gave her. She gives him a confused glare, processing, and realizes what she is doing, looking ashamed.

-Sorry- she puts the knife away.

-Don’t worry about it- he smirks, proud of her progress.

-I didn’t mean to…- she starts.

-It’s alright. The lessons are coming handy, I see- he tells her, as a joke. She laughs a bit.

-They are- she nods, drying her eyes.

-I’m sorry I wake you up but you seem to be suffering- he explains.

-I’m glad you did- she looks at him.

-I let you rest- he says, standing up from her cot, not realizing he had taken a seat on the first place.

-Right. Thank you- she smiles.

-You are letting her sleep on her own after a nightmare?- Percival’s voice catches them up by surprise. – That is not nice. Nobody should sleep alone after a bad dream. Here, Pym- he makes room for her in his cot, his voice still sleepy. He manages to give him a stare.

* * *

She finds his gesture endearing, and she is fast to snuggle with the boy. She notices Lancelot opening his mouth to close it again, his expression like a fish out of the water, and she laughs at this.

-Thank you Squirrel- she says, kissing his cheek. He has closed his eyes already.

-You are welcome. Someone had to do it- he taunts Lancelot on purpose.

-Go to sleep- Lancelot grunts.

-No manners here- Squirrel denies with his head. Pyms is trying not to laugh but she notices her shoulders shaking and knows she is failing.

* * *

_He is small. He barely can see his surroundings. Everything is on fire, the smoke thick. He calls for someone, but nobody comes. He can see people running away. He is scared, not knowing what it’s happening. Until he hits somebody. He looks up. Can’t see the face, but he distinguishes a red robe._

_-Well, well, well, what do we have here?- a voice says._

He wakes up all of the sudden, covered in sweat. He breathes. It was just a dream. But it seemed so real… He looks at Percival sleeping. And he also notices Pym is gone. Alarmed, he goes to search for her. She is probably walking around, like he does when he can’t sleep. He doesn’t see her around the tents and he sighs before focusing on tracking her. It is normally a natural thing for him, but the dream has scrambled him.

She is further than he expects. But she seems alright, no one else is there, and he backs off, trying not to think about it more than he should. He seats on his cot, telling himself he is not waiting for her to come back, but it feels like a lie, somehow.

When she arrives, she has a bundle of herbs that she hangs on a side of the tent to dry. She turns to look at him when she is done.

-I didn’t know you where awake. Bad dreams?- she asks. He nods. She notices his curious looks at the herbs- Some of them must be picked up at night. I couldn’t sleep anyway.- she explains. She stirs some things and pulls out a flask of shorts. She approaches to him and offers him. –Here, that might help- she tells him.

He takes it, sniffing cautiously.

-It’s mead.- she rolls her eyes. He gives it a try. It is warmer than he thought he would be, and tastes sweet. He gives it back and she takes a ship. –You want to talk about it?- she asks, seating. He shakes his head.

-So you take a ship of this every time you can’t sleep?- he raises an eyebrow.

-No, I don’t- she looks outraged.- Just when it is bad. I would end up worse than I started. And my head would hurt on the morning- she explains.

-Now I know where to look if I need- he says, half asking for permission, half as a joke.

-Knock yourself out. But be aware, or you will be tipsy before you notice. Happened to me before- she warned. –And don’t tell Squirrel.- she warns- I will kill you myself if you do- she says, playfully. That takes him by surprise and he laughs.

* * *

She has hardly ever heard him laugh, and most of the times is subtle. This time he is properly laughing. She likes it. He looks at her, amusement on his eyes.

-Good to know- his voice is husky and he smiles, showing his teeth. She doesn’t know if is his voice, the fact that he is smiling or his eyes, but she can’t look away. She doesn’t really want to. She turns to see if Percival is sleep, so they don’t get scolded like the last time. She smiles at the memory of it.

-Are you alright?- she wants to know- after the nightmare and all… Squirrel does think that you shouldn’t be alone afterwards- she tells him. But she doesn’t mean it that way. She knows how it sounds, and the fact that he is blushing is not helping.

-Oh… Right… I’m… I’m alright- he says, all nervous out of the sudden. She finds this amusing, but she can’t help but be a little nervous herself.

-I didn’t mean it that way!- she hits his arm playfully despite of herself.

-I’ll be fine- he assures, not looking at her.

-It is alright, you know- she tells him, more serious now. – It’s just sleeping. There is nothing wrong with that.

-It’s not what I’ve been told- he mumbles. She gives a thought to this, and she blushes further, considering.

-I didn’t… I’m sorry- she stands up. – I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Just thought you shouldn’t be alone.

-Thank you- he looks at her and he looks vulnerable. She wants to hug him. Gods, what is wrong with her?.

-If you change your mind… I will be in my cot. It’s… not an offer to sin or whatever they might have told you just… - she sighs. – It’s not a Fey thing but Nimue and me we usually had nightmares growing up. Squirrel too, so we used to sleep together. Having someone there just in case helps, if that makes any sense- she explains. He looks at her and nods.

-Seems a nice thing to do for a friend- he says. She nods.

-Good night- she tells him.

-Good night- he replies, before laying back.

* * *

It keeps him thinking, the things she said about the bad dreams and having a friend to hug by your side. And even if he hates to admit it, he wishes he told her to stay. 


	9. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The building of the cabin is almost finished. And the tension is only begining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Another chapter is here. Enjoy!

The construction of the cabin was pretty ahead. There was a barn near the cabin for Goliath that was the only finished structure so far. Goliath seemed to like it there, so it was alright, even if they still took him outside near the tent most of the times.

The weather was slowly getting colder, and they needed some extra blankets. Some nights Squirrel would sleep with her, just for some extra warmth, even though she suspected, he just liked the company as well. But it was quite alright with her. 

It was good that the cabin was going ahead, when the cold would get more persistent they would need it. Many people in the camp had finished constructing their new homes, and had moved there already.

-They made their homes out of wood. I used to live in one, it is not so bad. If this was made of wood, it would be finished by now- Squirrel complains.

-But wood is not as resistant- Lancelot argues. – Besides, we are not far from finishing- he gave a look at the construction.

-Why don’t you two stop arguing? We have talked about this already – she tells both of them, placing more stones on the top of the dry line and adding putty. They come closer to help and work in silence for a while, thankfully.

After a hard morning of work, the walls are finally finished. They eat feeling satisfied about no more placing stones anywhere. The roof will be a different challenge, but the change it is welcomed.

* * *

Sometimes people come around asking for Pym. Sometimes he forgets she is a healer. Not on purpose, of course. She saved his life. And he owes her, he will always will. He wonders if the people that comes around to visit are aware of that. That they owe her their lives.

Occasionally she comes back with bread or pieces of craft that thankful families give her as payment. But it is a rare thing. Is this way how they end up having a table and a cabinet before having a roof.

-I’ll be back- she tells them, running after a woman to the center of the village. He nods and goes back to work, there is no use in waiting.

-Can I help now?- Percival insists.

-No. You are not going anywhere near the roof. End of the discussion- he tells the boy.

-But we will finish sooner that way- he tries.

-It is too dangerous- he reasons.

-It’s not that high.

-Percival- he warns.

-Alright…- he sighs.

-Go practice with the bow- he suggests.

-No- he crosses his arms and seats on the floor. He groans. He can be stubborn. He knows he means well, but he needs patience with him. He is a good boy, he knows. But he is… well… a boy. He has a rebellious side.

-You better keep both feet on the floor- he tells him before going back to the roof.

Placing slates is not much of a change from placing stones, but it needs to be done. After a while Percival gets tired of being there seated and grabs the bow. He smiles at this and keeps an eye on him while working, just in case. He has improved both his aim and his posture.

After a while he feels tired and the sun shining is not helping. It is not hot in there, thankfully, but even if the summer has passed and the wind blows every once in a while, working under the sun is not the ideal. He prefers the cloudy days.

He has seen other Fey removing their shirts while doing heavy works such as this, but he won’t do it. He thinks it is not decent. Even when he is sweating. He can wait for a bath when he is finish. There is no need for exhibition. Besides, he is aware of the scars of his back. He doesn’t wish to show them around. He is aware that showing them can induce many reactions. And he doesn’t want any of them.

* * *

She is able to lower the fever of the little girl after some struggle and a brew of yarrow and hypericum. She will be alright soon, she is sure of it, but she knows that her parents are worried and she tells them to send for her if she gets worse. They are grateful for this and she is quick to go back to the house.

Their house. It is a strange thought to have. She hasn’t had one for a while now. And she has grown to think that she might never have. But here she is. She wonders if it would be a challenge for Lancelot to share his space with Squirrel and herself. She is used to the boy, and even when he seems to be too, this is more permanent.

And well, there is the fact that he gets nervous sometimes when she is around. He has confessed that he is not used to have a woman around. She was curious about that, and he has given her some clues about what Paladins told him about women. She is horrified to this. He feels like he need to clarify that he doesn’t think these things, but she is still processing what he said.

When she arrives Squirrel is practicing archery. She smiles to this and hurries up to the roof. Lancelot is not around, it seems. She starts where he left it, singing softly every now and then. The wind is raising but it is not strong, so she doesn’t mind it.

-Pym?- she hears Lancelot’s voice form inside of the house.

-In here!- she answers. He looks her way.

-Maybe we can leave it for today. Besides, the wind in the roof could be dangerous- he tells her.

-It’s alright, the sun is still up and the wind is not that bad- she replies, placing another slate. He just stares at her for a moment and nods.

She continues quietly, until she runs out of slates. She makes sure the last one is well fastened. She is pleased to the fact it is. She stands up, or she tries. A piece of her shirt is hooked to the corner. In the struggle, she loses her foot and falls, going down the inside of the house.

It is a good thing that Lancelot is still there. He catches her with no effort, like she is light as a feather. She is amazed by his reflexes. Or she will be, if she wasn’t staring at his blue eyes, that are looking back at her intensely.

-Are you alright?- he wants to know, concern on his tone. She nods, knowing she is blushing and that there is little she can do about it.

-I am lucky to have you- she tells him. – We both are- she adds, kissing his cheek in gratitude. She goes down after this, telling herself she is not running away.

The rest of the day he is quiet. More quiet than usual, and she wonders if she went too far, feeling a bit guilty about it.

* * *

He stands there when she walks away. Her words would echo on his head for the rest of the day. That and the touch of her lips on his cheek. He tells himself it is but a simple gesture, but he feels his face burn at the memory. He finds himself wishing more of it. Which is unacceptable . He has no right to wish for anything. Not after everything he has done.

He tries not to stare at her. He knows it can be unsettling. But he would notice, during the dinner, how she smiles and talks and gestures. He feels strange to this, something inside of him. Not something he has felt before, he recognizes. It is probably nothing. He is tired and that is all.

She looks at him, troubled, before going to sleep. He is going to ask her the reason, but she wishes him goodnight and then the chance is lost. He notices her lips when she speaks. Pink and plump. He wonders why he hadn’t notice this before. Maybe that is why they feel so soft. He stops this thought before it goes any further and scolds himself for having it on the first place. Disgruntled, he turns to face the side of the tent. The night promises to be long.


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic scenes. Lancelot has many thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! A new chapter is here. There is not much Pym in this one, since I felt that is Lancelot who needs the more introspective part right now, but there will be more of out lovely girl. Thank you for reading and your lovely comments <3 Enjoy!

The next day she came to him to apologize. She told him that he was not used to physical contact and that she could see that she overstepped that line. He didn’t know what to say at first. The fact that she noticed this meant she could see through him more than he expected. On the other hand, he didn’t think she should be apologizing on the first place.

He told her that it was fine, she was going to replicate, but he insisted that he understood why she did that, and that it was alright with him. The last thing he needed is for her to feel guilty for a gesture that, even when he wasn’t used to it, he actually enjoyed. But he hadn’t the right to say that to her, now did he?

They lived under the same roof, but nothing else. They took care of the boy, he needed affection and guidance, he was an orphan. He didn’t have anyone else. But that was all that linked them, despite the fact she saved him from dying. Well, maybe they were a bit more connected than he would think at first. But he had no right to wish for anything else, really. He shouldn’t be overthinking. Yet, here he was.

This and other alike thoughts have chased him around these days. The cabin was finally finished, and they had some furniture. Just the very basic things, but enough to start living there.

They had a fireplace, with a table and chairs and a cabinet, a trunk, some pots, the cots that they brought from the tent and a mirror. This last was courtesy of one of Pym’s patients, an artisan whose wife needed assistance during the labor of their first born. Pym assured that it was not necessary, but they appeared by their door with their best mirror and grateful smiles.

The cots were in another room, the three of them separated by improvised curtains for some privacy, but they hardly used them.

-Can you teach me?- Percival speaks by his side. He stops what he is doing and raises an eyebrow to the boy.

-Can I teach you what?- he asks, leaving the blade near the water basin.

-To shave- he says, looking at him. He looks surprised at him, examining the boy’s face.

-You don’t need to shave- he frowns.

-But I will someday- he replies.

-When the day comes and not before, then I will teach you- he tells him, taking the blade again and watching at his reflection before continue the task.

-I don’t want to wait that long- he complains. He sighs.

-It is not waiting. You get to be a boy for a few more. I suggest you to enjoy it- he tells him. Percival looks at him when he says that, nodding. Then he leaves quietly and he wonders if he did well on saying him the last part.

He sighs and continues his task. It is peaceful for a while. He is about to finish when he notices Pym looking at him from behind.

-Can I help you?- he wonders. She seems surprised that he notices her.

-How did you do that?

-The mirror helps- he explains.

-But you knew that I was here before, didn’t you?- she wants to know.

-Maybe- he says before attending the last piece of his jaw that hadn’t been shaved.

-How?- she is intrigued, he can tell. He finishes and leaves the blade aside.

-I am good tracking- he says, before washing his face and drying it.

-That is very vague- she insists.

-I can follow scents. Everyone has a different one. That is how I find people- he confesses, taking the mirror back where it was originally placed. She follows him.

-So that you could find your way to your people if you got lost- she thinks out loud. He has never seen it that way.

-That is not how I have used it, exactly- he whispers.

-But it makes more sense- she tells him. She looks at him for a while.- So you smelled me and you knew it was me. How do I smell like?- she wants to know.

He curses internally, not predicting this turn of the conversation. He considers not answering, but she is looking at him, expecting an answer.

-Well?- she asks. He sighs. He is going to regret this.

-Apricots- he whispers.

* * *

-Oh- she looks at him. His hair is up in a bun, his shirt rolled up. She blushes a bit. He seems a bit awkward and she doesn’t want to push him.

-What do I smell like?- Squirrel wants to know, looking at him with curiosity.

-Lemongrass. And trouble- he tells him, very serious. The boy pouts and she laughs at his joke.

-Do you smell humans too? Or it is just Feys?- he wonders.

-Well, humans do smell too, but it is different, more subtle. It is like hearing a horse walking or a mouse. If you are careful you can hear both, but it is easier to hear the first. – he explains. Squirrel nods.

-That is your only skill?- she found herself asking. Squirrel looks at her disapprovingly. She feels embarrassed for it.

-Oh, I am a man of many skills- he smirks. She definitely wasn’t expecting that response. She feels her blood rushing to this, and he has the indecency of looking amused. She is definitely planning revenge after this, she thinks, leaving the house for some air.

* * *

He doesn’t plan those words as she has interpreted them, probably, but her reaction is priceless. He can’t hide the amusement on his face.

Squirrel looks at him like he didn’t quite understand what was going on. That was for the best. A misunderstanding, that is all.

He notices, along the day how she is very careful around him. Not only with her words, but her actions. Not to touch him. Not that he minds it, he guesses that has to do with her apologizing the other day, but he notices. She thinks that he doesn’t like to be touched. And she is not entirely wrong.

But living with them, sometimes is inevitable. He is alright with that. Percival seems to like contact, he can see it on how he behaves. She gives him a lot of attention that way, little touches, hugs, kisses every now and then. The boy smiles to this. He is happy that she is good with this, he is not sure he could do the same. He probably doesn’t have it in him.

Sometimes he finds himself yearning for this too. But he is not a boy. He knows this, and so does Pym. He has never missed the touch of another, he thinks to himself. Not until… her. He wonders if this means anything. Not that she touches him, especially since she fell from the roof. But she seems to think he finds this uncomfortable, so she is being thoughtful. He finds some comfort on this.

* * *

The dinner is quiet. They eat soup at the light of candles, since the night is upon them.

-So are we a family now?- Squirrel asks out of the blue.

Lancelot chokes on the soup, coughing loudly. She takes a long ship of wine, she has the feeling she is going to need it. In other situation she would help Lancelot out with the boys questions, but since this morning cheeky comment, she is not feeling that compassionate. So she looks at Lancelot, waiting for his answer. She can see him looking her way for assistance, but she rests her chin on her hand and smiles at him. He sighs, frowning upon her a bit.

-Maybe not on a traditional way… but you said yourself that all Feys are brothers and sisters- he says diplomatically.

-True. But I meant the three of us- the boy clarifies. She holds her laugh back.

-Well…- he looks at her. Squirrel looks at her too.

-We were family before, were we not?- she smiles at the boy.- Back in the village. Even when we didn’t live together- the boy nods to this. –Well, something have changed since then… but not this- she tells him. Squirrel smiles brightly.

-Well, now Lancelot is with us. And we live in a cabin. So Lancelot is family too, right?- he looks at the man with a smile.

-If you have me- he offers.

-Yes!- Squirrel is enthusiast and runs to hug him. He is surprised by his gust, but hugs him back.-Are you not coming?- he turns to Pym. She smiles a bit.

-Yes, I am- she walks to them and hugs them. When she raises her sight Lancelot is looking at her a bit puzzled, but she shakes her head and smiles. – We will be your family- she tells both of them. Squirrel squeezes them both harder and Lancelot nods at her, a light smile on his lips.


	11. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nimue, Morgana and Merlin arrive to the village.  
> There are some time for casual conversation and gossip.  
> Gawain and Lancelot have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I had a great time writing this chapter, I was looking forward for arriving at this part of the story. I wanted to write more of other characters, even if it's not much. I really loved Morgana and Kaze in the show, and they needed to make an appearance. I also loved the dynamic between Gawain and Lancelot .To be continued in the next chapter, please bear with me, this is slow burn after all. Thank you for reading! <3

The village is a mess. At midday storm clouds approach the village and hit like a lighting. Everybody is scared about this, but the clouds dissipate to show Morgana, Nimue and Merlin. And then they celebrate the return of the Fey Queen, safe and sound. Merlin stays on the side picture, since most Feys don’t have high opinion of him. But he is Nimue’s father, she can’t help but think.

She gives up all manners and runs to her long lost friend, who welcomes her with laughs and a tight hug. She has grown to think she would never hear that laugh again, and she feels happiness in her heart.

-I feared you were dead- she tells her, her eyes wet.

-I almost did- Nimue caresses her hair with fondness- But I am glad I could come back- she tells her. She gives her an apology look. – I promise to tell you the whole story- she nods to this, knowing that she will be busy. –I will find you- she promises, squeezing her hand.

-Welcome home- she smiles to her dear friend. She smiles back.

-Nimueeee!- Squirrel clashes with the woman, hoping on her. She laughs to this.

-Squirrel!- she hugs him- I was so afraid for you, I heard you were captured- she tells the boy.

-I was, but I escaped. Pym and Lancelot are taking care of me. And I am taking care of them, I am a Knight now!- he explains. Pym smiles to them, as they go around the village speaking. 

She goes to greet Morgana. The woman has now a hardened expression on her face, and her dresses have changed, into a long, dark ones. But her expression softens when she lays eyes on her.

-Morgana!- she opens her arms to her. The woman embraces her with a smile.

-Pym, I am glad to see you again- she speaks on her shoulder.

-Likewise- she replies.- What happened?- she wants to know.

-It’s a long story- she sighs, but her smile doesn’t quite go away.

-I do have time- she smiles at her, and she intertwines her arm with hers. Morgana laughs at this and starts the story as the walk.

* * *

Pym and Percival are thrilled with the return of their friends. He is happy for them. He soon learns that Nimue, is the same person as the Wolf Blood Witch, now Queen of the Fey. This discovery agitates him. He has been tracking her for a long time; his mission was to kill her. And yet, at the light of this, the very people that called her family took him in.

With the Paladins, even after years of training and loyalty, he felt like he didn’t quite belong, and here, after all he did, his reception, even if hostile at first, had been better. Maybe the Green Knight's words were truer than he thought on the first place.

He sees Pym seated with her friend, chatting and laughing. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She shines.

-You like Pym, I see- a voice behind him speaks. He turns to find Gawain looking at him with a beatific smile. He opens his eyes, like he is caught doing something wicked.

-N-no… I- I…- he clears up his throat, ashamed of the blush he feels on his face. It wasn’t even a question. Was he that easy to read to everybody? - I do not. Why would you ask?- he manages. He knows is a poor lie, but he hopes the man takes it and goes away. Gawain raises an eyebrow at him and takes a ship of his mead.

-I see- he replies, inscrutable expression on his face. There is a silence between them, but he doesn’t leave. –There is nothing wrong about it. You shouldn’t feel ashamed of having feelings. Especially if they are good- he tells him. He sighs.

-That is not what I have been taught- he finally answers, giving up. Gawain nods.

-I understand that must be conflictive- he concedes- But, even when you were their prisoner for the longest time, longer than any of us… You belonged here first. You did once. The lessons you have been taught can be unlearned. But they couldn’t remove who you are.

He frowns. He haven’t dare to see it from that perspective. But Gawain seems confident on his words. He thanks his words, nodding at him. He speaks like a wise man. He understands why Percival looks up to him.

-You should talk to her- he advises, looking at him.

-I am not good at talking- he says. He smiles a bit to that, with sympathy.

-Then show her- he encourages.

-He deserves better than what I can offer- he sighs.

-Let her be the judge of that- he tells him. He looks at the man, surprised by this. –Feelings works both ways. You can be surprised- he assures.

-But…- he starts.

-What are you going to do with that feelings then? Burry them? That will do you no good- he recognizes he is probably right. – You do you. It is but a piece of advice. You are free to take it or not- Gawain shrugs. He closes his eyes, his mind running, and sighs.

-Where can I get one of those?- he asks pointing at his cup with the head. Gawain smiles and leads the way.

* * *

Nimue tells her the entire story. How Iris tried, and almost managed to kill her. How she fell on the lake and she stayed days there, floating, the magic of the Hidden keeping her alive. How Morgana and Merlin found out she was alive and then were waiting for her once she left the lake. She listens carefully, glad that the Hidden decided to keep her friend alive, for whatever reason they had. She was just happy to have her back. She also has the chance to meet Merlin, her father. The man surprised her being charming and witty. Every Fey knew him as a traitor to their kind, yet here he was, backing Nimue. There was courage on that. She noticed a pattern here, how she had a soft spot for the outcasts. She smiled to this.

-So!- Nimue’s hand palmed her knee, calling for her attention. –Now tell me about you- she smiles- I hear you are living with Squirrel and a man called Lancelot- she looks at her, she is curious and amused by this. She is thinking how to answer to this, when she ads- I’ve also hear that he is tall, dark and mysterious. Do you want to talk about it?- she laughs.

-Well, he is tall- she starts, blushed. She knows Nimue is aware of this and won’t let her go.

-You need to give me more than that – she smiles at her.

-How are things with Arthur?- she tries.

-Things are complicated, and we are talking about you! I can see that you are avoiding the subject and that only makes me more interested- she tells her.

-Well he is fine. I imagine you’ve heard who he used to be… before- she bits her lip. Nimue nods.

-But, again, that is not what I asked- she raises her eyebrows, amused. She hides her face on her hands.

-Tall, dark and mysterious could be a good start, I guess- she starts, muffed by her hands.

-Pym, my dear, it is very impolite not to look people on the eye while you are talking to them- she teases. She hits her arm playfully, making her laugh.

-What do you want me to say, exactly?- she wonders. Nimue shrugs. –Well, he is good with Squirrel. He has taught him archery and fighting with a knife and took him hunting. And we build a cabin, at the edge of the village- she tells her.

-That is nice- she nods.- And how is he? Like… is he nice?- she asks.

-Quiet at first. But he is nice. Gentle. He surprised me, actually- she confesses.

-So have you two kissed?- Nimue wants to know.

-What?? No!- she crosses her arms.

-Good Gods, it is very clear you like him, Pym!- Nimue tells her. She rests her head on her friend’s shoulder and pouts. That makes Nimue laugh. –And someone told me that when you see a handsome boy and you like him… you should try- she tries, playfully.

-He was a monk, Nimue! He blushes and gets nervous around me. Sometimes- she makes a defeated sound.

-So do something about it!- she looks at her.

-I once kissed him on the cheek and he lost the ability to speak for the rest of the day. What do you suggest? If I go somewhere further he might just collapse- she sighs. Nimue howls to this, laughing.

-How did that happen?- she wants to know.

-I fell from the roof and he caught me on his arms- she whispers.

-How romantic- she gives her a shill look.

-But now there is this tension, and I don’t know how to… proceed. He is not very talkative- she sighs.

-Then you do the talk- she offers.

-It is not that simple- she complains.

-It is, really- she argues. She groans and Nimue sticks out her tongue at her.

-And there was this other time when I offered to sleep with him…- she says.

-You did what??- Nimue opens wide her eyes.

-It is not what you think! He had a nightmare. We did that when we were kids. We still do it with Squirrel when he has one.

-Squirrel is a boy, he is a grown man- Nimue explains to her.

-I don’t know why I tell you things- she says, sighing.

-Because you love me- she smiles- And you don’t know what to do, so you come to me- she says playfully.

-I am the voice of reason here, don’t be mistaken- she gives her a look. Then the both burst in laughter, and it’s like old times.

-Hello, merry ladies- Morgana greets, seating with them.

-Catching up, I see- Kaze seats with them. They nod to them. Nimue looks at her, and she gives her the _don’t you dare_ look.

-Pym has a boys situation- she tells the just arrived. They look at Pym.

\- I will need further explanation if you want me to help- Kaze tells Pym.

-I can’t be of much assistance. I don’t do boys. But I might give you some logic over it- Morgana shrugs. They look at her, expectant.

-It’s Lancelot- she gives up in appearances. There is a murmur between the three women. –I don’t want to scare him off- she tells them. – And then there is Squirrel.

-Squirrel is out of the picture here- Morgana points out. She hates to admit it, but she is right.- We are talking about feelings.

-Mutual feelings?- Kaze adventures.

-How could I possibly know? He doesn’t say much- she tells her.

-But he does things, right? Maybe his actions show you some clue- Kaze shrugs. Pym nods, giving this a thought. She had a very good point there.

-You are wise, Kaze- she thanks the woman.

-I am. Always happy to help- she smiles brightly.

Squirrel approaches them, running and with a smile.

-Pym! Can I sleep with Nimue tonight?- he asks. She can feel the look of the three women on her.

-What did Lancelot say about this?- she wants to know, diplomatic.

-I didn’t ask him- he shrugs. Of course he didn’t.

-Well… Nimue has something to say here too…

-I don’t mind- she provides, quickly, looking at Squirrel with a smile and then back at her, smiling wider. She narrows her eyes at her.

-Well on that case…- she starts, besides of herself.

-Here you are!- Lancelot appears.- Are you causing trouble?- he asks Squirrel.

-No- he replies too quickly. He frowns and look at the group of women for confirmation. They tell him that is alright. –I am going to go with Nimue tonight. Can I? Please?- he asks of him. He looks at her for confirmation, hesitant. She nods, knowing there is little she can do against Nimue’s conspirative look.

-Alright. But behave- he warns, crouching at his height. The boy nods.

-I’ll do my best- he tells him.

-It’ll have to do – he sighs, resigned. – But if Nimue tells me that you misbehaved you won’t repeat this, mark my words- he tells him.

-Deal- he smiles.

-Alright then- he nods. –Ladies- he makes a gesture with his head to Nimue, Kaze and Morgana. Then he leaves. There is a variety of reactions. Nimue looks pleased and amused, Kaze smiles at her encouragingly and Morgana makes a gesture that she reads as “ _this is your chance”._

She feels dizzy out of the sudden. She feels her heartbeats on her head as she realizes that she would be alone with him the whole night. She sees him going and she feels divided.

-Have a lovely night- Nimue calls for her. She also gives her a look of “ _I will want the details”_. She sighs.

-You too- she tells her. –Great to talk with you, oh wise ones- she makes a bow, for the others amusement.

-And you- she points out Squirrel- you better behave. I am serious- she practically hisses him. He nods, a bit surprised.-Alright, goodnight- she says before running to catch Lancelot.

Then she aminorates her steps, she shouldn’t be running after him. But his legs are longer than hers and she won’t catch him easily. She curses and runs again. She catches him after a while. He turns at her before she reaches him. Right. He can smell her. She prays she just smells like apricots and not sweat or dirt.

-I why aren’t you with your friends?- he frowns. – You were having a nice time- he seems puzzled.

-I was. But I didn’t want you to be alone- she explains, breathing heavily for the rush.

-I’m used to it- he shrugs easily.

-But you don’t have to be- she looks at him. He doubts.

-I’ll be fine. I don’t wish to keep you from a lovely night- he turns.

-I said I want to be here- she says. Her voice comes out steadier than she pretended. He looks at her, a bit surprised. He nods slowly, more like a bow than a nod, if she is honest. They start walking again.

-I appreciate it. It was not necessary, though- he whispers at her, and she smiles.


	12. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pym and Lancelot face their mutual feelings, but they are too nervous about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is short and messy, they are so awkward and shy but I love them, they are my babies.   
> Worry not because I have another chapter yet to write, this is not all, I just decided to post this short one first because it is all about the yearning. I know I do a lot of time jumps between chapters, but this time the next ones to follow would be inmediate. I will try to post them fast, I hate to keep you waiting.   
> Thank you for reading, once again and keep posted <3

The fact that she comes for him has him a bit confused. But she says that she wants to be here, and he doesn’t wish her to leave, if he is being honest. He remembers Gawain’s words. He wishes he could be that eloquent with words. But he is not. Then he might just listen to the man and do something to show how he feels. But what could he possibly do? He doesn’t want to fright her. He looks her way, walking by his side. She seems to be lost on her thoughts. Should he say something? He groans internally, exasperated.

He suddenly realizes that Percival is gone, leaving them alone. He hadn’t thought about that. Maybe that is why she is so meditative. He usually prefers silence, but not now. He finds it suffocating. And it would be worse in the house. What were they thinking sending him away?

They walk side by side, but they are not too far from one another. The fabric of her shirt or his sometimes brushes each other’s arm or hand. He feels his stomach flop a bit the last time he notices this. A brush is subtle, not a great gesture, but enough to notice. And this gives him an idea. He swallows, a bit nervous. He places his hand closer to hers. He can feel it moving, warm. Then he approaches his pinky to her hand. He touches her skin lightly, and then he manages to intertwine his pinky to hers. He feels his heart running on his chest and heat on his face, and she slows down her steps, looking at him.

He notices, she hasn’t moved back or jumped. That might be good, but he needs to reunite some courage to look at her. Her eyes show a light confusion, but she is blushing. He is divided between stand back or hold her hand. Before he could decide, she smiles at him, shyly, and intertwine the rest of her fingers with him, softly. He feels a new wave of heat but also joy for her reaction. And he thinks he would thank Gawain in the future for this.

* * *

She thinks it was a mistake. She wants to go back and tell Nimue that she needs Squirrel back. How did she thought this would be a good idea? She wants to be here. But she doesn’t want it to be awkward. Maybe he just needed time alone, like he says he is used to be. But she wants him to know that he doesn’t have to be alone, that she would be here. She doesn’t wish to invade, though. She sighs to herself, exasperated. She peeks at him. He seems conflicted. Maybe she shouldn’t come on the first place.

That is when she notices a soft brush on her hand. So light, she thinks she might have imagined it. But then his little finger twines with hers, and he is holding it, in such a gentle way… She lessens her steps to take a surprised look at him. He looks back at her, seeming nervous. And she remembers Kaze’s words. The Gods bless the woman, she thinks, intertwining the rest of her fingers to his. She smiles and he relaxes.

They walk holding hands in silence. It is sweet and new and thrilling. His hands are warm on hers. And big. It makes sense, since she is tiny and he is high. His touch is softer than she expects. And delicate. She feels like floating. Maybe she is being ridiculous. They are just holding hands. She wonders if he could hear her heart beating. She is confident he can, he has sensible senses for tracking, including hearing, right? She bites her lip, gathering some bravery to look his way. He seems peaceful. His eyes shine. Or maybe is just the moon shining. Nimue is right, she does like him. Good Gods, they are almost home. What is going to happen next? She didn’t expect this at all. What other surprises he has for her tonight?

* * *

He can tell she is just as nervous as he is. He sees her revolve from the corner of his eye. She bits her lip and he swallows. The house is near. Their home. He doesn’t know if things have changed. If this changes anything. Part of him hopes it does. He wants her close. He wants her touch. Not anything vicious. A hug, a kiss, maybe. Just as she does with the rest. But even if she is not ready, holding her hand is enough, he tells himself. He is surprised he is eager for more, if he is honest. He has never wanted much from anyone. Maybe that too has changed.

They enter inside, and he lets her hand go. He misses her touch already. He tells himself he is being a fool. They make dinner together. Their looks cross every once in a while, just a glimpse. A smile, a blush, and then they continue what they are doing. It feels new, but it is kind, he notices. He can get used to this.

They eat in front of each other. He feels he should say something. Anything.

-This is quiet without the boy- he tries. Then he thinks it might not be the best subject for a conversation. Percival. What are they going to tell him? What is even any of this? They hadn’t talked it themselves just yet.

-Yes. It’s odd- she nods, agreeing. She seems to doubt. – A lovely night today, wasn’t it?- she adds. 

-Very- he nods.

* * *

A lovely night? Was she a moron? What was wrong with her? He did show her something, she could do some talk. Why was it that hard? She would kick herself. She takes a deep breath.

-Are you feeling alright?- she wants to know- I mean… before. We… coming here… Holding hands. How… how do you feel about that?- she manages. She wants to scream. She sees him swallow.

-It was nice- he looks at her. A wistful look. She smiles.

-It was- she agrees. – I know you have a hard time talking, but I wanted to know… how you feel. Feelings are important- she says. He blushes to this but nods.

-I feel good. I…- he doubts- will like to do it… again. I mean if you want, of course-he looks at her, and she wants to hug him.

-It would be lovely. I am aware that you are not used to the touch of other so I was curious…- she thinks it for a while- what made you search for mine? – she looks at him. This time he is sighing.

-I… like it- he whispers. She blushes to this, finding it a new and pleasing discovery.

-So if I would hold your hand again, would it be alright?- she wants to know- Or hug you?- she adventures.

-Yes- he looks at her intensely.

-Good- she smiles at him, trying to send him some courage.

-I like you- he drops out of nowhere, and she blushes brighter, she can feel it. He is gazing at her more intensely.

-I… like you too- she breathes, feeling her body on fire. He smiles this time. She can’t help but smile back and she place her hand on the table, trying to reach his. He frowns a bit, but then he understands what she is trying to do and takes her hand. She notices he is caressing her knuckles and she smiles brighter. He is sweet.


	13. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pym and Lancelot explore a bit of this new feeling between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! As promised, there is the next chapter. Two chapters today, but it was worth it. Lots of fluff. They are two fluffy soft babies. And they are full of feelings. I do confess I cried writting this. No shame. Thank you for reading and see you for the next chapter <3

His heart jumps on his chest when he hears her saying she likes him. He thought that she was tolerating him, and that was all. A confirmation changed things. At least for him. They keep holding hands for a while. She runs her fingers on his palm, then his wrist, drawing patterns. He closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. She is soft, her fingertips like feathers. He is not used to be treated this gently, but he likes it. He smiles and then opens his eyes to look at her.

She looks at him, a sweet smile on her face. He can’t believe that this smile is for him. He stands, without letting her hand go, and reaches her, taking her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. She blushes to this. He likes this, finds out. Making her blush. She is delightful. Her gaze is intense, and he takes her other hand.

-Care to dance, my lady?- he asks, smiling.

-There is not music- she points out.

-I’ll trust your wise leadership, then- he offers. That seems to please her and they move around the room.

He makes her turn a couple times and she laughs, just like in the celebration. That makes him feel lighter, somehow. Is this what it feels? Grace? Happiness? Love? He is not sure which, at least not yet, but he knows he wants her there with him, that is enough.

They stop, her laughing on his chest, and she looks up to him.

-Can I hug you?- she asks. This time there is no doubt, just wondering. He nods and she encircle her arms around his waist, her head on his chest. He smiles softly, hugging her back. He leans to place a kiss on her hair, enjoying her apricot scent.

* * *

She has her head on his chest, and he is holding her gently. She can feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt, and she hears his heart beat rumbling on his chest. She smiles to this. She wishes to remain like this, it feels right. She notices him kissing her head and her smile gets wider.

-I can hear your heart from here- she tells him. He hums in response.

-How does it sound?- he asks. His voice is deeper if she hears it from there, resonating below. She loves it.

-Strong. Alive- she says, looking up to find him with a worship look on his face. If she is not careful, she might be the one collapsing, she thinks.

-Can I hear yours?- he requests. She nods.

She is going to suggest that she need a seat or something, but he kneels and places his ear on her chest, and there is little she can do then. She breathes deep, trying to soothe her beats, not sure of what he might hear. She runs her fingers through his hair, noticing the texture. It is softer than she expects. And then she notices she didn’t quite ask for it. He does seem alright with it.

-Sorry- she whispers.

-What for?- he looks up to her, his ear still on her chest, his lips on a smile.

-I didn’t ask- she replies. He seems not to know what she is talking about. –Your hair- she clarifies.

-Oh. It’s fine. I like it. Your touch.-he tells her, and she swears he looks less somber than usual. More alive. She notices her heart full at this.

-How does my heart sound?- she whispers.

-Precious- he tells her, with a full smile.

That voice, that smile. He would be the end of her. He stands up, still smiling at her, and she smiles back. He looks at her intensely, then something crosses his face, and he looks at the ground.

-What it is?- she wants to know.

-I…- he coughs and avoids her look for a moment. – I was wondering… if you offer still stands. I understand the circumstances have changed. And although you have no obligation, I just wanted to know…- he looks at her, dubious.

-What?- she looks at him, a bit lost.

-You said it helped to sleep with someone, and though I haven’t got any bad dreams I… I thought I just might ask…- his blue eyes are shining.

Scratch that. It is the eyes, those are her real doom. Her breath is trapped on her chest.

-I understand if that is too much to ask, but as you said is just sleeping- he adds, concerned. She has to process the last part, to make sure he is not making fun of her, but he is serious.

-So be it- she whispers. He frowns to this.

-I don’t want you to feel like you must- he tells her, his tone more serious.

-I don’t- she replies, thinking how is she going to manage through this situation on the first place.

-I am a patient man- he whispers, caressing her cheek softly. – I can wait for you, Pym- she swears she will swoon to this. Her skin is on fire where he touches.

-I know- she nods, swallowing. Maybe she won’t be as patient as she expected to be. She wants more of his touch. But he is getting used to this. She wants him to be comfortable. She can wait, too.

* * *

They lay down on his cot. It is not spacious, but they manage. She loosens her hair, and he runs his fingers through it. It feels like silk. So precious. She blushes to this and he backs up a little. She gives him a soft look and she lies down by his side. He makes room for her. She places her head on the side of the cot. She moves, a bit uncomfortable.

-Lean on me if you wish- he tells her softly. She turns to him, conflicted.- It’s alright- he assures. Then she places her head on his chest. With an expectant look she leaves her arm around him.

-I don’t know where to place myself- she excuses.

-As long as you are comfortable, anything is fine- he smiles down to her. She blushes a bit, but nods. –May I?- he looks at her. She nods and he wraps her up with his arms. She sighs at this. Is a beautiful sound.

-Good night Pym- he mumbles, closing his eyes.

-Good night, Lancelot- she whispers.

He sleeps all night without an interruption, knowing that she rest with him, on his arms. He feels peace, for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

His arms are holding her with the same gentleness that he has shown to her all the night. She feels safe there, his breath steady, his perfume around her, his warmth embracing her. She watches at him, before closing her eyes. He seems relaxed. He is very handsome, his eyelashes resting peacefully, his face in calm. She smiles at him and closes her eyes, feeling happy to be there.


	14. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings can be as sweet as nights, even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here you go, another new chapter. This is going slowly, I know, but I just want to describe as much as possible of the growing feelings they have been building for each other, and they deserve no less. Thank you for reading and enjoy! <3

When he wakes up is the morning already. He feels rested and good, for the first time in years. Then he remembers all that happened last night. He moves his head down to find Pym sleeping on his chest, and he smiles to the image. Her hair is framing her face, her features in calm. She is usually very expressive, so it is strange to see her like this. He takes a deeper look and appreciates the freckles on her face, her nose and her cheeks. There are not many, and subtle at first sight, he feels lucky to discover their existence.

She moves her lips a bit and sighs, and he doesn’t dare to move, not wanting to disturb her sleep. She seems to find a comfortable position and he breathes again, not knowing he was holding the air in the first place.

-Now you watch me while I sleep?- she opens an eye to look at him, and he jumps a little, making her laugh.

-I thought you were sleeping- he manages to tell her, a bit blushed.

-Tit for tat- she smiles at him, opening the other eye and looking at him with amusement.

-Oh, now is payback, I see. Very droll- he says at her playfully.

-You started it- she tells him.

-Well, the situation has changed a bit since then- he argues.

-Yes, and you are not getting away with it- she smiles, playfully.

-Is that so?- he smiles at her.

-Yes- she laughs.

-So a dance and some sweetness and now I become the target of your jests- he looks amused at her.

-I am afraid that is correct- her smile gets wider.

-What will become of me in the future to come, then?- he wonders teasingly.

-Much worse, I dare to say- she bits her lip merrily. He sighs dramatically and she laughs.

They both seat on the cot and she stretches.

-Did you sleep well?- he wants to know.

-I did- she nods.- How about you?-she looks at him.

-I haven’t sleep like this in... well, very long- he tells her.

-Maybe I should sleep with you more often- she says teasingly. Then she realizes what she said and blushes.- I mean…- she starts.

-I know- he nods, blushing a bit himself. –But what Percival will think of it?- he wonders out loud.

-Shit!- she realizes. The feeling is mutual. –What should we tell him? What are we now even?- she sighs, looking at him.

He notices a wicked smile forming on his face.

* * *

-Man and wife- he tries to sound solemn and serious, but he fails and she stares at him.

-Lancelot!- she hits his arm playfully.

-I can be funny too, see?- he offers with a smile and a raised eyebrow. And she has to fight not to smile back.

-That was not funny- she tells him.

-Then why are you smiling for?- he smiles wider.

-Shut up!- she crosses her arms.

-Oh, don’t get upset- he tells her playfully. She is surprised to see this side of him, but she likes it. It’s annoying but not in a bad way.

-Don’t tell me what to do- she defies, facing him. She notices he is closer now, looking at her with attention.

-I wouldn’t dare- he gives her a soft smile, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

-Good- she whispers, breathing heavily than she should, her face feeling hot.

His eyes crawl over her face, in an intense exam, and she feels her heart beating louder to this. They are impossibly blue, and he is very careful on his examination. She notices his fingertips on her jaw travelling her skin softly. He reaches her cheek, and he brushes lightly his fingers there, looking at her lips.

-You are so beautiful…- his voice is husky and dreamy. It comes out like a sigh.

She should reply to that. Say something. Anything. But all she manages is a humming. She can’t look away of his eyes. His fingers on her skin are leaving fire flames. She comes closer to him, drawn to the look he is giving her. Their faces are close now, his eyes scanning her looking for something he seems not to find. She touches his nose with her, a light brush on the side. Hi breathes heavily then, his pupils wider now.

-Can I kiss you?- he asks, looking at her. He seems so vulnerable now. She raises a hand to brush one his born marks, softly, holding his look. She never thought she would be capable of this. She smiles with the corner of her mouth, her fingers on his jaw.

-Yes- she comes closer to him, waiting he closes the distance between them.

And he does, his lips on hers as he cups her face with his hands, gently. His lips are soft and light on hers, the kiss tender as he rubs his thumb on her cheek, making her feel on fire. She caresses his hair and his jaw and sighs when he breaks the contact, missing his lips already.

He looks at her with wonder in his eyes. She smiles at him, her fingers still on his face, caressing his skin. He closes his eyes to the contact and she kisses his cheeks and his nose, then his jaw. He makes a satisfied noise, like a purr, and she smiles to this.

-Can I kiss you again?- he request, as she covers him with all the affection she has been keeping but not ventured to give him, not sure if he would like it.

-As many times as you want- she whispers on his ear. He shivers to this and she is pleased with his reaction.

He attracts her by the waist to his lap and reaches her lips once again. His kisses are short, sweet, his hands caressing her face, neck and shoulders. She has no complaints to this. She is aware he needs to explore, to feel comfortable with their contact, and he explores her with light brushes, never going too far, never below her waist, not unappropriated, even if she starts to wish him to feel more curious about his exploration. He needs time, and she will give it to him. She can be patient, too. This is what she tells herself while he keeps kissing her over and over again.

* * *

She is soft. Her touch is soft, her lips are soft. He abandons himself to the touch of her. He feels heat under his skin, while he caresses her sweet face. He can’t have enough, but he feels he should ask, anyway. He has not right to be greedy about her.

When she agrees to more, he brings her closer by the waist, seating her on his lap. He is not proud of this, but he is barely conscience of their position, as long as they are close, it’s good. He has yet so much skin to cherish. He wouldn’t go much further than they are now, he is afraid to lose himself on her softness. Her lips are exquisite on his, and he would have as much of this as she allows him to. Like he told her last night, he is a patient man, after all.


	15. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pym and Lancelot try to be subtle. And fail spectacularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I am so sorry I wasn't able to update earlier, these days have been CRAZY for me, but here you have a new chapter right out of the oven. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading! <3

They had somewhere else to be. They were aware of this. But they don’t want to stop this either. This is so intimate and warm. She wants time to stop. Just for a little while. Keep him for herself a bit longer. But she knows, there are more things to do today.

-I…- she breaths against his lips. He holds his kisses back to look her in the eyes, his proximity tempting her to reach him just again. – I do like this…- she starts, aware of how his gaze goes from her eyes to her lips, making her yearn for more. –But there we have… obligations… to attend- she breathes.

-Percival- he realizes. She nods to this. He sighs, looking at her while his fingers run through her cheek, then her chin, to gently brush the skin under her lips. She blushes and opens her lips in response, unconsciously. She watches him doubt, licking his lips.

-But maybe one last kiss can’t hurt - she tells him. He raises the corners of his mouth to this, but doesn’t move.

Then she is moving, before she realizes what she is doing, she is almost kissing him. When she comes to her senses, she looks at him, asking for permission with a glance. His smile gets wider and she kiss him, both hands on his cheeks. This time she tastes him, just a little. A tease of her tongue on his bottom lip. He makes a low noise to this, and she backs off.

They look at each other for a moment. She is feeling a bit guilty for what she just did, he looks surprised and a bit confused. He coughs.

-We should go find the boy- his voice comes out a bit hoarse, and she can notice a blush on his neck and cheeks, as he leaves the cot.

-Lancelot- she calls. He turns and she walks towards him. – I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable- she tells him. He gives her a soft look.

-It’s alright- he assures. –We had to stop at some point. Before we couldn’t stop- he whispers. She feels heat pumping on her veins to this. Was he implying…?

-Oh- it’s the only thing that leaves her lips. He cups her face with one hand and gives her a tender look before kissing her forehead and going for his boots and his cloak. She stays there, lost on her thoughts for a moment.

* * *

He can see the doubt on her eyes, when she starts talking. He wishes more of this, too. But she is right. They are needed somewhere else. Her petition for more catches him by surprise, that and the fact that she is so willing. He won’t complain about this, he discovers he likes this part of her.

Then she kisses him and moves her tongue against his lips, and she tears a noise from him he didn’t know he had trapped inside. He is confused and pleased at the same time. And he fears, for a moment, that things heat up. He stands before anything else happens, feeling guilty for the way she is looking at him. He tries to make sure she knows is alright, both with his words and his actions. She is blushed yet again, and so is he, but the message is received, he is certain.

When they leave the house he offers her his hand and she takes it, with a smile. It feels good, her touch. Her company. Today the silence is easy, comfortable. She walks closer to him and he is tempted to wrap her up with his cloak. It’s not cold or anything, but he wants her closer. He tells himself it is not a good idea. At least not yet. Not a whole day since they are close and he finds himself needing more. He wonders if this is her or if he wasn’t that comfortable with loneliness as he liked to think.

-What should we say to him?- he wonders at her. She looks at him for a moment, a soft smile on her lips.

-We can tell him. But not yet, maybe- she meditates.- It’s… well, new and… we haven’t figured out…- she doubts.

-I’m not going anywhere- he feels the need to say that.- if that is your concern. I will accept as much as you are willing to give me- he lures her to him and studies her face with attention. – No more, no less- he whispers, lifting her chin with a hand. She gives him an intense look.

-Good to know- she nods, caressing his wrist.- I do the same promise to you. I know this is… newer to you- she tells him, making him smile a bit. He leans to kiss her cheek and they continue their way.

The village is lively, but it is almost midday, so it is natural. They don’t need to search much to find the boy. Well, he knows exactly where to find him, but he is willing to wait, he knows he had missed his friend as much as Pym has.

-Lancelot, Pym!- he comes to them, running.

-Squirrel! How did you sleep? Did you let Nimue rest?- Pym is quick to make questions.

-I did. But we talked a lot. She told me about the king, and the camp and Gawain. She gave him horns, but it was by accident- he explains.

* * *

-Well, not entirely- Nimue appears behind him, smiling, looking at her, then at Lancelot, raising her eyebrows. She looks at her, shaking her head subtly. She knows she would start making questions at some point. She also notices that her hand is still on Lancelot’s. They both realize this at the same time and release their hands, like it burned. This is not lost to Nimue’s gaze, she knows.

-Maybe we should let them talk, since you had the whole night- Lancelot is quick to react this time, speaking to Squirrel.

-Alright- he agrees.

-I can take the boy for some food, so you can have some time for yourselves- he offers to her. Nimue watches astonished. She just nods.

-Thank you- she smiles at him. He smiles back.

-Some food would be nice!- Squirrel agrees. – So what did you do when I was gone?- he wants to know. They are on their way and she doesn’t hear the answer, but she can imagine Lancelot’s face to this and she has to bite her cheek not to laugh.

She can feel Nimue’s look.

-Yes, I am interested too in what you both did while Squirrel was gone- she tells her. Pym bites her lip and sighs before start.

-Well… we held hands and we danced…- she starts. Nimue smiles wider and makes a scratching sound. She intertwines her arm with hers and takes her for a walk around, like they used to do on their home village.

-That sounds good! Is he a good dancer?- she asks, wanting more information.

-He doesn’t dance at all, but he is good following my lead- she tells her and Nimue laughs at this.

-And what else?- she raises an eyebrow.

-We did sleep together. But just sleeping- she is quick to add before she does further questions.- It was charming and sweet. He is not used to this kind of things, I remind you. I didn’t expected the request, if I’m honest- she looks at her friend.

-He requested this?- she wants to know. She nods and Nimue contemplates this for a moment.- Well, if as you said he is not used to be around women, and he blushes at everything, the fact he asked… He must really like you- she tells her, joy shining on her blue eyes. – I’m happy for you Pym- she adds, honestly. She hugs her in response, realizing how much has missed her in every way.

-Thank you Nimue- she says, happy to have her back to tell her all this.

-And did you sleep well?- she keeps wondering, wanting a little gossip.

-I did- she replies, smiling shyly – He was nice to cuddle with- she tells her. Nimue is delighted with the information she gives her.

-And no kiss yet?- she wants to know. She blushes a bit and Nimue leans to her, wanting further elaboration.

-This morning- she admits.

-Oh, a gentleman. He waited until the morning- she teases her.

-Oh, hush! I didn’t know if there would be kiss at all- she confesses.

-Well, you have been surprised- she argues.

-I don’t want to scare him, so one day at a time. Though is harder than I pictured it, if I’m honest- she tells her friend.

-Maybe he won’t keep you waiting- Nimue says playfully. She sighs to this.

-We will see- she shrugs.

* * *

Once in the house, at night, they are all having dinner together. He is happy to be there. They start to feel more like a family, and this warms his heart. He glances at Pym every now and then, and he notices she does too.

Percival is especially lively after Nimue’s return. He also speaks about Gawain a lot, and the fact that he has come back to life. That keeps him thinking about the things he has been taught in the past. It is painfully clear to him that the world is much wide than he has been told. He will keep this in mind for the future.

-I saw you holding hands this morning- he remarks, finishing his stew. He sees Pym coughing, not expecting this. The boy looks at him.

-What did you saw, exactly?- he wonders. There is no use in denying it.

-You were holding hands and then you didn’t, like it was a bad thing- he explains- If you are worried about what others say, you shouldn’t be- the boy shrugs. –I understand that maybe Pym can be ashamed, because you are ugly, but you should consider yourself lucky- he looks at him with a smartass smile. He frowns to this, trying to hide his annoyance and failing.

-Squirrel!- she scolds.- that is not nice!

-And he defends you and all. That is a nice girl- Pym stares at Percival with a warning look on her face. He sighs. – Alriiight. I’m sorry- he says. –But it was very clear what was going on- he takes a ship of his glass.

-You knew?- she wants to know, surprised.

-Please! I might be little, but I’m not stupid- he replies. They exchange a significate look and sigh. Maybe this is for the best.


	16. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one day since they have confessed their feelings, but many things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! A new chapter is here. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! <3

When she wakes up the next morning, she notices him snuggled up next to her. She smiles to his sleeping figure. When they went to sleep last night, he went to his own cot, so he must have come during the night. A bad dream, perhaps. He said he sleep well by her side. Maybe he just missed her. Anyway, she is happy to find him there.

She leans his way, to leave a kiss on his cheek. She feels arms surrounding her waist and drawing her near, and she gasps, laughing. He groans a bit and embraces her closer. Then he is relaxed again, but he doesn’t let her go. She closes her eyes, enjoying his touch and proximity.

-Lancelot- she whispers, after a while. –Lancelot- she calls, her fingertips on his forearm, drawing patterns. He sighs, but no response. –We need to get up at some point- she tells him, suspecting he is listening.

-Five more minutes- he complains his voice dense because the slumber, pulling her closer to his chest. She smiles and starts drawing patterns on his neck, cheeks and the exposed skin his shirt collar allows her to see. She is aware he is enjoying this, since he is rubbing her back softly with his fingers.

-Time is over- she tells him after a while.- Now get up- she kisses his nose. He sighs and opens his eyes to look at her.

-It’s early- he complains.

-Just like any other day- she says, leaving the cot. He stretches and reminds her of a kitten.

-But it is not every day I can get you on my arms- he replies, with a soft smile.

-It would, if we had better beds- she smiles, the seduction on his words not escaping her.

-Then I will have to fix that- he tells her, getting up and peeking her lips, making her blush and wonder if this was a complete different man from the one she knew, or if this was him from the very beginning.

-If you are done being corny I would like to practice now- Squirrel said from the fireplace, making her laugh.

-After breakfast- Lancelot told him.

-But I’m not hungry- he complained.

-You will have your breakfast, I’m not negotiating with you- he replies.

-I bet you will negotiate with Pym- he says.

-Hey! Who do you think you are to talk him like that? Be respectful- she tells Squirrel. He looks repented.

-I’m sorry- he sighs after a moment.

-That is better. Now eat- she tells him. –You can’t train if you don’t have energy, that is why you need to eat- she explains. –And, you are still the child here, so if we tell you something, we say it for a reason. Also being with someone is not reason to mock somebody. So be respectful- she tells him while he is eating.

-I don’t mock him because he is with you- he tells her.- I do because it’s funny- he smiles. Lancelot rolls his eyes and she has to fight not to laugh at this.

-A Knight must be respectful, right?- Lancelot says at him.

-I don’t know, I would have to ask Gawain- he says with sufficiency.

-Just eat your breakfast- Lancelot sighs, making him laugh a bit.

* * *

He didn’t plan to go to her for the night, but he couldn’t sleep. Now that he has experienced the joy of having her by his side, her scent, her peaceful breath, her warmth, he felt miserable there alone. He missed her, and she was across the room. But he knew very well that ignoring this will result in another blank night, just like the one he had after the nightmare. He sighed and went to her cot. It was not hard to accommodate around her and falling sleep afterwards.

Once they had breakfast, Pym went to attend her patients and Percival and he went to train. He is getting better with a knife, but he won’t rush him into using a sword just yet. Partly because his impulsivity and tendency to get into trouble, partly because fears that he would go out to fight as soon as he is able to. He is just a boy, and he doesn’t wish nothing but a regular boy life for him, Knight or not.

After the practice Percival runs to play and he looks for Gawain, to thank him for his advice. And there is also the beds thing. He has an idea on how to build them, but he will need some time. And a mattress. He sighs to the thought, but if that means that the three of them are going to be more comfortable and that he gets to sleep with Pym every night, so be it.

He finds Gawain training with Kaze and some Fey Knights and some young apprentices, he supposes, by the way they move. He waits quietly for him to finish his lesson. When the crowd dissolves, Gawain notices him, waving at him with a smile. He approaches.

-Lancelot, I’m glad to see you around. We could use your help and skill to train the new generations- he mentions in a conversational way, but he knows he probably means it.

-I’m not sure if they’ll have me, even though I would like to help- he tells him.

-But that is not why you come here, is it? How can I help you?- his tone is lively.

-I come here to thank you, actually. For your advice. When Nimue returned and all. I followed it… it worked- he tells him. He sees the man smile at this, patting his shoulder.

-I am happy for you my friend, that is very good news. I trust Squirrel is aware of the good news- he looks at him.

-He won’t stop messing with me about it- he confesses, sighing. Gawain laughs.

-Children- he shakes his head. – I know he is fond of you, you are a good influence for him.

-Am I?- he is skeptical to his commentary.

-Well, you are teaching him useful skills for the future, and taking care of him.- Gawain frons like this is evident.

-That doesn’t make me a good influence necessarily- he tells him.

-I can see why you would say that, but it is not the case. Besides, the boy needs a father figure by his side. You did well by staying- he encourages. He nods to this.

-Thank you- he tells him not very convinced that he is right, anyway.

-Think about the training, will you?- he says, instead.

-I will- he nods. Gawain nods back and he is on his way.

While he leaves he can tell Pym is around. Then he hears laughs and shrieking and knows she is, the smile comes to his face at the sound of them.

* * *

She is going to find Kaze. She was busy the other day but today is the day. She has managed to find a dagger for her, to show her gratitude. She also has collected some flowers. Flowers are always nice. She finds the woman after the training session and she runs to her enthusiast.

-Kaze!- she calls. She turns to her with a smile, not knowing very well what she is up to until she sees the flowers.

-Someone has good news. I dare to say it worked?- she smiles.

-It did, thank you, thank you, thank you- she jumps, happy. Kaze laughs at this. –These are for you- she offers her the flowers. They are colorful and variated, Kaze smells them with a smile on her lips.

-Thank you- she nods.

-And this too. I thought you may like it. I know you use your swords more, but a sword is a personal thing and I didn’t dare to pick one for you so…- she hands her the dagger. She takes it with reverence, testing the weight and balance with her hand. She studies it before looking at her, her smile bright.

-Thank you. You didn’t have to, but I’m glad you did, it is a nice dagger- she hugs her, and she is honored by her words.

-I had to, actually- she tells her, making her laugh.

-Did you see the training?- she asks.

-A bit of it, I was late, my last patient took me more time than expected. It is nice to see all the people training. – she looks at Kaze.

-Do you know how to wield a sword?- she asks. Pym shakes her head.

-I am learning how to fight with a knife and some archery. But not swords- she explains to the warrior.

-I could teach you if you change your mind- she offers.

-That would be lovely! If you don’t mind, of course. I am aware you are busy. And I do not know anything, so it would be beginning from zero- she smiles.

-Well, not form zero if you know your way with a knife- Kaze smiles at her, encouraging.

-I am not a warrior- she tells her. Kaze frowns to this, very serious.

-You are. All of us are. You don’t need to wield a sword to be a warrior- she assures- That being said, fighting skills are always useful- she remarks.

-I know- she nods. – Lancelot says the same thing.

-Is he the one teaching you archery and knife?- she wants to know.

-Yes. And Squirrel too. He is more constant, I practice when I can- she confesses. Kaze nods to this, meditative.

-Good- she looks at her and a smile comes to her face, giving life to her features – when do we start? –s he wants to know. She frowns to this.

-Shouldn’t I have a sword for this?- she asks.

-You can use one of mine. But we will start with sticks. For safety- she tells her. She agrees to this, knowing her coordination is not the best.

-Are you free right now?- she wants to know, and Kaze’s smile grows.

-Eager to learn, I see. Look for a couple sticks long enough and we will be ready- she tells her, and she runs to search for them, making her laugh.


	17. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pym has her first sword fighting class. Lancelot thinks about Gawain's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! There we have another chapter, there is swords and there is some domesticity too. Thank you for reading! <3

Kaze’s training is more intense than she expected. She is a good teacher. Thorough, yet comprehensive. She manages the best she can to keep up with her rhythm, although she is easy on her. The first lesson consists in knowing how to move around, distance and some defense work. She feels clumsy, but Kaze encourages her, saying it is not that bad. She even manages to lose her stick, causing a pause on the learning. She is a bit mortified by this, but the warrior woman smiles at her.

-It is just nerves. You will get better, you’ll see- she tells her, giving her another stick, the one she lost is impossible to localize. She takes the stick and nods.

-I hope you are right- she sighs.

-I know I am. Now, sword up! Ready?- she tells her. She nods.

She tenses up and focuses in stopping Kaze’s attacks. Even if she goes easy on her and she stops before actually hitting her, she is not able to stop most of her thrusts. She throws two movements, chained. The first one she dodges, escaping it, the second she fails to stop. She sighs and asks her for a new round. They repeat and repeat exercises until Pym manages to stop the last two attacks, when they stop to celebrate.

-Good job!- Kaze smiles at her. –You will be able to stop your opponents with practice, even predict their movements, with time- she tells her, palming her shoulder. –But I think, for today, it should be enough- she drinks some water, offering her some, which she accepts with a smile.

-That sounds remote from where I am standing- she says, giving her back the water.

-You need to be more positive, Pym- she advises.

-I am realistic. You’ve seen me out there. It is terrible- she shrugs.

-It’s not all lost. I can see potential- she insists.

-You say that out of sympathy, I am sure of it- she teases. Kaze snorts and shakes her head.

-Gods, you are persistent- she laughs.- See you tomorrow?- she wants to know.

-Yes, of course. Thank you. You are being patient with me. I appreciate it- she tells her. Kaze nods to this and waves at her.

When she arrives home Lancelot is working on some wood structure. She frowns to this, but he doesn’t stop what he is doing while she tries to figure out what is he building.

-What…?- she gives up.

-I told you I would do something about it, didn’t I?- he turns at her, smirking. There are some strands out of his bun, framing his face, and his eyes look shiny, determined. She smiles at him.

-You did- she nods, leaning to kiss his cheek, making him laugh.

-Do you need any help?- she wants to know. He shakes his head. –We will finish sooner- she points out. He thinks about it.

-But I told you I will do it, I don’t want to drag you into this- he frowns a bit.

-Oh, don’t be like that please. There is no use on pride, is it?- she tells him, seating next to him. He sighs and looks at her, studying her for a minute and then smiling.

-Just because you said we will finish sooner- he yields, playfully. She sighs and shakes her head, as she reach the tools.

-I don’t need you to concede me the honor to help. I was doing it anyway- she nips, sticking out her tongue at him, making him laugh again.

-I know- he assures, more serious.- Thank you- he smiles.

* * *

They work until the nightfall. The structure is finished, but the mattress still lacking. It is a problem for the next day, he decides.

The dinner is peaceful, Percival is eager to share all the things he did along the day and they are happy to listen. Once they have finished Pym is reading Percival a story by the fireplace, her voice has both him and the boy mesmerized, he realizes. She looks at him for a second, just a glance, softness on her eyes, and he smiles at her. She smiles while she continues reading, the fire highlighting her hair color and features.

When she finishes Percival kisses her goodnight and runs to the bed, for once. He is aware he is still staring at her with a smile. She notices this, putting the book aside and looking his way.

-What?- she asks.

-Nothing- he makes an effort to look away, but it doesn’t last. – You are… - he sighs. He wishes he was best with words. Beautiful doesn’t begin to cover. She is, of course, but there is more to it. An inner light that comes out of her. –Perfect- he tells her.

-Oh, I’m far from that- she laughs, walking towards him and offering him a hand for him to stand up.

-I wouldn’t be so sure- he whispers, kissing her lips slowly. It is a short kiss. Chaste, even. She is blushed when they separate.

-Is that my goodnight kiss?- she wants to know.

-If you want it to be- he says with half a smile.

-I would like another- she bits her lip, looking at him.

-Well, since you asked…- he leans to kiss her again.

This time is not short. And not chaste. He has a hand on her waist, the other on the back of her head. He tries what she did last time, brushing his tongue on her lips. She sighs lightly and opens her mouth a little, her tongue touching his with delicacy. He likes the sensation, exploring this a little further, his tongue on her mouth while her fingers are gripping his shoulders, he realizes. She tastes sweet, and he finds himself wanting more, holding the kiss more than he normally would.

When they separate her pupils are wide and she is blushed, breathing heavily. He smiles to the image, holding her gaze intensely.

-Goodnight, then- he smiles. She seems to want to say something, but instead makes a noise and nods. His smile gets wider. He likes causing this reaction to her.

* * *

She can’t really think after that kiss. Not properly at least. She asked for a kiss, that is right, but she didn’t count with… well, this. His smile when he tells her goodnight is… unreal. She wants to say something, but she just manages to make a noise come out of her mouth. She sighs and goes to change her clothes for her sleeping ones.

When she is done, she goes checking on Squirrel, who is already sleeping, tired of the day of activity. She smiles at the peaceful face of the boy, adjusting the blankets around him. She feels Lancelot behind her, looking at the boy too.

-I’m sure he will appreciate to have a mattress and a new bed, too- he tells her. She nods at this, knowing the wooden structure they have been working on is more fitted for him than any of them.

-He just falls asleep anywhere, but I’m sure of it- she replies. She moves, unsure of what to do. She decides that maybe she should go to her own cot, after all. But she sees him offering her a hand before leaving. She takes it, her heart running.

-Would you stay tonight?- he asks, pulling her to him, already seated on the cot. – Please?- he asks against her hair, close to her ear, just like the first day of archery. She shivers to the ghost feeling of his breath on her neck. She can feel his warmth on her back, seated on his lap.

-Yes- she nods- Just sleeping?- she wants to check.

-Yes-he says, setting aside her hair and leaving a soft kiss on her exposed neck- Just sleeping- he speaks against her skin, and she is having a hard time not asking for him to kiss her neck again.

They lie down and she makes herself comfortable, her head resting on his chest. He caresses her hair and she runs her fingers on his side, still thinking of those kisses he gave her before.

-Gawain told me to help him with the trainings this morning- he tells her, pulling her away from her daydreaming.

-That is nice! Are you?- she turns to look at him. He seems conflicted.

-I… don’t know- he admits. – I don’t know how others would react to my presence. And there is Percival’s training too, and yours, but… I want to help… - he sighs.

-You can train with us in the afternoon. Besides, Gawain asked you to be there, not the rest. He wants you there.- she looks at him. He nods and rests his head down. There is a comfortable silence and she closes her eyes, listening to his heart beating. It soothes her.

-I think I will go. I owe it to him- he says after a while.

-You owe him?-she is curious.

-It’s… - he sighs. – A story for another time- he replies.

-Very well- she says- But I will remember- she warns him. He groans a bit to this, making her laugh.

* * *

When he walks to the training field there is more public than he expected. He starts to doubt, but Gawain appears by his side, greeting him with a smile.

-I’m glad you are here- he palms his shoulder. He nods in response.

-What should I do?-he wonders. Gawain frowns and tries to scratch his head, but his horn is on the middle and he grumbles, not used to this just yet. He snorts at this, and Gawain looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

Kaze is already there, as well as a man he remembers to have fought against. He couldn’t remember his name. Gawain greets them and they introduce themselves to him.

-I’m Kaze- the woman says with a nod, that he returns.

-Lancelot- he replies.

-And I’m Arthur- says the other man, offering him his hand. This surprises him, but he shakes it.

-Shall we?- Gawain tells them.

-What do I do?- he asks again.

-Maybe he could fight one of us. There is much learning in watching. And maybe it’s better for the apprentices to see him before have further contact- Kaze offers carefully looking at Gawain. He nods at this.

-Alright, I’ll do it. No harsh feelings- says Arthur with a smile.

-Actually… maybe I should do it- Gawain intervenes.- If that is alright- he looks at Arthur, that shrugs. –Ready?- Gawain looks at him. He unsheathes his swords with a smile, making Gawain laugh.

Gawain waits for him to charge, and he does, going for his left side. Gawain doges him and tries to counterattack, but he is not there anymore. But on his right side, making him withdraw a few steps. They charge and dodge a few times until Gawain teases him a bit. And even when he doesn’t like to show off, he speeds up a bit, turning on the air, to kick his sword away, making the Green Knight loose the balance. The crowd murmurs impressed. He hears Gawain laugh and he offers him his arm to him. He accepts it.

-Nicely done!- he congratulates.

-I have the feeling you were holding back- he tells him, amusement on his eyes.

-I could say the same- he says with humor.

He hears people cheering for him on the crowd and turns to see Pym and Percival clapping and waving, making him smile. He waves back, his smile wider.

-Again?- he raises an eyebrow to Gawain, who is smiling.


	18. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swordfighting, deep conversations, a little angst and of course, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here is another cahpter. There is more kick ass sword fighting, some Morgana, because it is never enough, and some angst too, be warned. Thank you for reading! <3

Squirrel and her stayed to watch Lancelot training. She sees the smile on his face when he notices them and cheers louder, happy to see him in action and free of his usual distrust around people. She hopes Gawain and him can be friends, since they seem to get along.

Watching him moving in a fight is hypnotic, he strikes, he turns, he is fast and strong and she sighs at sight. She doubts she could ever be that good at it, but as long as she can defend herself, she would feel pleased. She thinks about all the work he must have done to be that good, the long hours, days, years. And he has two swords. She only carried one, a stick, really, so it is hardly the same, but still. Her arms hurt from yesterday training, and she is just beginning. It seems a long way to go.

She sees Kaze on the field, noticing her and she waves at her, being rewarded with a smile and a wink. They agreed to train later after this and she is looking forward to it. Now Kaze and Arthur fight and she pays attention, knowing that this time she would see her properly in action, without the messy battle distractions.

Arthur strikes low, Kaze stops him easily, lifting up his blade with her wrists and pulling aside his blade with a quick move. She raises her sword above her head, Arthur tries to go for her torso, but she kicks him away and hits his sword, making him move back and throwing some enchained attacks. Arthur on his side focus in defense, she notices. His ways, of course, are more sophisticated from what she is learning, but she is happy to distinguish some movements and how is able to predict some of Kaze’s moves. 

Now is Arthur’s time to attack. He goes for Kaze’s shoulder, she dodges, attacking back and there are a few strikes where is hard to say who is winning, swords swinging and metal clashing on the air. The swords cross and with an elegant movement, Arthur’s sword flies away, Kaze holding her, victorious. The crowd celebrates and she cheers loud for her teacher and friend. Kaze bows to the enthusiast public and shakes Arthur’s hand.

The rest of the training consists in actively teaching and correcting the apprentices, which seems complicated. Lancelot stays a bit out of it, but soon he can’t let go of a couple thugs that are giving a hard time to another boy. He doesn’t do much but approaching and tell them to stop, not even raising his voice, and they back off. After this he starts to correct some others. Gawain watches with an approval gesture.

* * *

After facing Gawain a few times he feels out of place. He watches Arthur and Kaze fight, how they move and react. He is nervous for what may come next. He searches again for Pym and Percival in the crowd, telling himself that they have come to support him and that he can do this.

When the fighting ends, Gawain tells the rest to start with some basic movements. He sees Gawain as well as Kaze and Arthur go separately to cover more apprentices, approaching them when they need to correct something. He is unsure how to proceed, so he watches in the distance. It is quiet, for a while.

He sees a couple of apprentices whispering, and he frowns to this. It is not forbidden or anything, but they seem up to no good. When they approach another boy, to start throwing attacks at him, he finds himself intervening. 

-What do you think you are doing?- he asks the couple, a girl and a boy, that freeze and look at him, surprised.

-Practicing- the girl offers.

-One by one. Two against one is hardly fair, is it?- he raises an eyebrow. –Apologize and go find a partner each. If I see you together or around him there will be consequences- he tells them. They obey instantly and the boy gives him a grateful look. He nods and imitates the others, supervising.

He can’t help but thinking that this boy could have been Percival, that probably would like to join after seeing him here and even if he doesn’t like it much, there is little he can do to change his mind. He turns to find him among the crowd. He is attentive and waves at him when he notices he is looking. He laughs a bit internally and waves back.

* * *

Kaze’s class is easier today. Or she likes to believe it is, at least. Her arms hurt at the beginning, but she carries on. Kaze tells her that they could stop if she needs to, but she is determined to exploit this moment with her to learn as much as she can.

Kaze teaches her some new moves, still defensive, and they practice over and over, chatting a while in the meantime. It is nice, even when she has to try a bit harder on what she is doing. It helps her bonding with Kaze, and she is thankful for that.

They are interrupted by an old man who needs Pym’s assistance, and she has to run. She apologizes to Kaze and lets the man lead the way.

She takes her time. There is so much flesh to stich, but fortunately the boy is alright, just a little reckless. She finds herself thinking about Squirrel. He is not usually injured, thanks the Gods, but he is reckless too. She knows he is probably training now. Or playing. Or stalking Gawain. She laughs at the last though. The man is alright with him around, but she knows he can be… a lot to deal with. Fortunately, Gawain is patient.

When she is done, she considers about going to see if Kaze is still available, but she feels tired and decides not to bother her. Instead, she seats on the square, closing her eyes for a bit. She notices someone seating by her side and she opens her eyes, to find Morgana looking at her.

-Long day?- she gives her a look.

-You could say that- she nods. – I haven’t had the chance to thank you for your assistance the other day. It worked- she tells her, making her smile.

-I’m glad it did, although I can’t take the credit for that, really- Morgana says.

-How have you been? I didn’t see you around much- she wants to know. This takes Morgana by surprise.

-Busy, here and there. Helping Nimue with all that is coming…- she sighs.

-And what is coming?- she wants to know. She doubts.

\- The Paladins and the Ice King have an alliance. He has ships, which means…

-He can reach us if we don’t fight back- she completes. Morgana nods in silence.

-Not many people knows that… Could you keep the secret, for a while? Until we are sure how to proceed- she asks. With a heavy heart, she nods.

They remain in silence, watching the people around them carry on with their lives. How fragile is balance between ordinary life, the one that they have managed to build here and the war that is taking place across the sea. She hopes she didn’t know any of this. She hopes the war to be over soon, she thinks, grabbing her necklace.

-The one who gave that to you no longer walks among the living- Morgana notices, looking at her amulet. She gives her a sad look in response. –Sorry. Many things have changed- she sighs.

-No, you are right. He is not alive anymore- she gives herself a moment to remember Dof. She still does, every once in a while, but sometimes there is a mist on her mind, and she wonders if his eyes did smile like she remember, or if his hair was that exact shade of blonde or her memory is weakening.

-Was he important to you?- Morgana asks carefully.

-Yes. He saved my life- she looks at her with her eyes wet, at the memory.- I loved him- she says out loud. Not that she told him. Or anybody else. But she knew she did. And it was so unfair he died like he did. She notices her tears running through her face. She notices a gentle brush of fingers drying her tears. She meets Morgana’s eyes, giving her a compassionate look.

-I’m sorry I brought you bad memories- she whispers.

-Don’t be. Sometimes I am afraid I will forget about him, you know?- she tells her. Morgana nods to this.

-I understand. I lost the woman I loved recently, too- she confesses. She looks at her to find the woman looking at her lap, her own eyes full of tears. She reaches her hand to squeeze it, making Morgana look her way with a watery smile.

-I’m sorry you did- she tells her.

-As I am- she replies.

She can’t help but thinking about Lancelot and their new relationship. She loves him. But sometimes she feels that the memory of Dof might not do her any good. And she feels guilty.

-Am I a bad person, Morgana?- she asks the woman.

-Why would you say that?- she frowns to her.

-I loved Dof, now I love Lancelot. Maybe that is not fair. It is wrong? Am I wrong? Maybe I didn’t love Dof on the first place- she whispers, sadness on her inside to this words.

-No! Don’t say that Pym. Look at me- she grabs her chin softly, making her look up at her eyes.- Love is not wrong. Never- she assures her. – We can’t the dead stop us from living, no matter how much we miss them. It is alright to move on, to find new happiness. Not many people are able to do it. You should be proud of yourself for living on. And when you see each other again in the twilight, he would be happy for you, I am certain- she tells her, very seriously.

She looks at her eyes, searching for a glimpse of lie, but she finds none, just complete honesty. And then she hugs her, thankful for her words. Morgana hugs her back, rubbing her back. It’s comforting.

-Thank you, Morgana. You are a good friend- she tells her, muffed by her clothes.

-Thank you. I try my best- she tells her, when they separate.

-I don’t know why people would say you have changed so much since you left, you are still the same to me. Same soft heart- she smiles at her.

-Only with the ones I care about- she winks at her, making her laugh.

-Thank you for caring for me- she says, from the bottom of her heart. Morgana smiles to this, giving her a tender look.

-Thank you for trusting me- she replies, and she squeezes her hand yet again.

* * *

He is finished with Percival’s bed. The mattress is ready and he replaces his cot with the bed soon enough. The boy is thrilled with the change, jumping on the bed, despite of his warning not to. He sighs but can’t help a smile at the sight of him laughing and jumping.

-Thank you Lancelot!- he says, jumping over him and hugging him. He catches him on the air and hugs him back.

-You are welcome. But no more jumping. I don’t want you to break it before sleeping on it- he tells the boy.

-No promises- he says merrily, before running away with the bow and the quiver.

He can sense Pym running and he frowns, wondering what is wrong. When she reaches him, she pouches over him, embracing him tightly. He returns the gesture, a bit confused. He notices she has been crying, by the flushing of her eyes and nose.

-I everything alright?- he wants to know, concerned, while he caresses her cheeks. She closes her eyes to his touch. She takes a moment to calm down and then she looks at him intensely.

-I love you, Lancelot- she pronounces.

He holds her look, caught by surprise. He feels warmth inside of him to her words. And softness. It feels good. In the past he has asked himself if he was worthy of love, if he was loved. But he has never being told he was, not specifically, not with those words. The fact that she is the one saying them makes his heart float and burst. He smiles to her with joy and kisses her.

He puts his whole heart to the kiss. Tenderness, but also desire. And above everything love. Because he loves her, too. That is what love feels like. And he couldn’t be more thankful for it. The tenderness evolves in something more urgent, her mouth more demanding now. Her tongue borders his lips while her legs around his waist. His hands hold her, finding her lower back and her bottom, squeezing it a bit, making her gasp. Her hands are cupping his face, and he bites her lip, pulling a whimper out of her. He wants air, but he wants more of this too. He wants to discover what other lovely noises she has stored for him to discover. He wants to caress her soft skin and kiss every inch of it.

When they can’t help but break the kiss to breathe, her pupils are impossibly darkened and her lips are plumper, puffy by his kisses. He smiles to this.

-I love you, Pym- he tells her with a husky voice.


	19. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is good, but it's not just about skill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So I've been running low of inspiration lately, so even though I know where we are going, getting there is not as easy as one may think. Anyway, here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it very much! Thank you for reading! <3

Days passed by, and she got more competent with Kaze’s lessons. They started to train with swords recently. She was taught to dodge and a bit of offensive work, which was being expanded today and in the days to come. She felt less clumsy and more confident. Or maybe just better rested, since Lancelot had finished the bed they shared. Whatever it was, she was thankful for it.

-Are you listening to me, Pym?- Kaze frowns. She feels embarrassed to this.

-Sorry, I have my head in the clouds lately- she apologizes. – What were you saying?- she asks.

-I was telling you some techniques to make your opponent lose balance. But I guess I should start all over- she sighs.

-I am sorry Kaze. I will be paying more attention- she promises.

-You better be. Now, first things first, given the initial position you can tell a lot from how they decide to attack, how they distribute their weight, how they strike, which hand holds the sword… these details are important in order to know what you are facing, just as much as the height and size of your rival. If you are quick and successful to analyze this, you might have already won half the battle. – she explains. She nods to this. –But you still have to fight the other half of the battle, so… Be prepared!- she gives her a sided smile and charges.

She is quick to react, being able to dodge Kaze’s first hit. Kaze steps forward and she steps back, both coordinated. She focuses on defense, just as she has told her. She stops and dodges most of the attacks thrown her way.

-Nice! Now try some offensive - Kaze encourages.

She breathes deep and tightens the grip on her sword. She observes Kaze for a while and decides to go for a side, but obviously Kaze stops her without any difficulties. She remembers a new few moves and tries them, too. Kaze stops them, but cheers her too, correcting the ones she does in a different way she is supposed to. 

-Now defense and attack, combined- Kaze tells her.

-What? I don’t feel capable!- the panic is palpable on her voice.

-You are ready. Just a first taste. It will be alright- Kaze assures.

-But it will be terrible- she says.

-It has to be terrible for it to improve- Kaze smiles at her- Ready?- she wants to know. She grabs her sword and nods.

It is terrible. But she has an idea of what things went wrong. And how to improve them. She feels exhausted, wielding a sword is much more work than she thought it would be. Her arms are tired, not used to the weight of the steel just yet. They seat for a break. She takes an apple out of her pocket and offers it to Kaze, grabbing another for herself. They eat in a comfortable silence.

-I see you still have to work in your confidence- Kaze comments.

-You think?- she jokes, making her friend laugh.

-You’ll get there- she assures, biting her apple.

* * *

Instead of taking Percival to the training field with everyone, he convinces him to start some lessons with him before. Training with others will make him good, seeing different opponents and making friends, but he wants to make sure he has a good foundation. 

-Again- he tells him, picking up his stick from the ground. Percival frowns to this.

-But it is no fair- the boy sighs.

-I never said it was. You need to learn- he replays giving him the stick. –Again- he repeats.

Percival makes an annoyed noise and raises the stick. He makes a concentration face and tries to go for his own stick. He is able to dodge him and take his stick without effort.

-Shit!- he protests. He tries not to laugh at this.

-Maybe you should focus on your own stick instead of attacking- he suggests.

-But you told me to try disarming you- he frowns.

-But there is no use in disarming me if you lose your weapon, right?- he replies.

-Then stop it!- he spits.

-That is not how strategy works- he tells him with a smile. –You need to plan before doing, not walking blindly into a fight. That is how you lose- he explains.

-Alright, then I will disarm you and then I hit you with the stick- the boy threatens, irritated. This makes him laugh, making Percival more irritated, even when it’s not his intention.

-Sounds like a plan, but you might want to elaborate a little more- he nips.

The boy screams and throws himself at him, this time goes for his legs. He stops his attack and waits for him to strike again. He tries one side and runs again, trying to strike on his back. He does not, but he is motivated. The next move he points his stick to the throat, making the boy sigh again.

-Can we do archery now?- he asks.

-Alright. But this time was better- he tells him.

-How was better? You still won- the boy looks at him surprised.

-But you still had your stick with you, didn’t you?- he smiles. Percival cheers at the perspective.

* * *

_“You have to work on your confidence_ ”

Kaze’s words float in her mind. And she finds them to be truer than she expected on the first place. When she is not learning how to wield a sword, shoot a bow or use a knife she is healing people or doing chores. And she doubts many times, not just with her new activities, but on the healing too. This bothers her. She tells herself she needs to stop doing that, but she is not quite sure how.

She sighs for the fifth time in a short period and puts the knitting work apart, upset with herself. She had managed to make new sets of clothing for all of them since they moved to the cabin, which was useful. And she didn’t doubt her abilities for this for a second. Why she doubted the others? She looked the half knitted blanket, like it had the response. Nothing. Maybe she was thinking too much?

She stretches and decides that the blanket can wait. Maybe focusing in another thing will help her. Her eyes go unconsciously to the bow leaned by the door frame. Good enough, she decides.

She walks to where they usually practice, the bull’s-eye at sight. She nocks. It has come to her more and more naturally with the practice. She knows it takes time. Her arms don’t shake anymore for a couple weeks when she holds. She looses. The arrow hits the bull’s-eye, but not the center. Was she aiming on the first place? She tries another shoot.

She takes a deep breathe, picking the arrow from the quiver. She focuses on nocking. She feels how her arms flex and pull the cord. She holds it to her chin, eyeing where the arrow is meant to be shoot. She corrects the angle just a bit. She breathes again, letting loose. The arrow sticks on the center with a pleasing noise. She cheers and jumps in celebration, proud of this achievement.

The next shoot she makes, is more mechanical. Not to the center, but sharp enough. Maybe this is what Kaze meant after all. She sighs, now at peace. Not sure if is with herself or with the world, but she finds the difference insignificant. She pulls the arrows out and goes back home.

When she leaves the bow and quiver back, she picks another apple to visit Goliath, she knows just how much he enjoys them. Maybe she can take him for a walk around, the golden light of the dusk spilling through the forest. When she enters the barn seems she is not the only one that came up with this idea.

-You have another visitor- she hears him say to the horse.

-I was going to give him an apple. And maybe take him for a walk- she sees how Goliath’s ears rise with attention to the mention of the fruit, making her laugh. She also notices that he is saddled already.

-In that case, would you care to share the ride?- Lancelot’s eyes shine, amused when he makes a mocking bow.

-I don’t mind. But I want to take the reins- she tells him, her chin up.

-As the lady wishes- he smirks, leading Goliath out and riding on the seat gracefully, offering her a hand.

She takes it and they leave, dive in the quiet of the forest. The scenery is lovely, some birds fly around, the sound of the wind through the trees. She feels his hands on her waist and smiles.

-Are you afraid of falling from the horse? Or just afraid of me falling?- she asks.

-Why would you say that?- he wants to know, behind her.

-Because your hands are tight on my waist-she says playfully. He eases the grip on her.

-Sorry- he whispers on her ear. He doesn’t really sound repented, she thinks, blushing.

-It’s alright. I was just messing with you- she tells him, looking over her shoulder.

-Oh, that is not nice Pym- he tells her. There is something on his tone that makes her tingle.

-Is it not?- she tries, her heart racing. His hands are back on her waist. She feels how he leans closer to her.

-No- he speaks closely, breathing near her neck.

-Oh- she manages to respond.

-Watch the path- she can hear the smile on his lips. She can almost feel his lips on her neck.

-Then stop being cheeky- she complains.

-Oh? You find this unpleasing?- he wonders, a gentle brush of his lips on her skin makes her swallow.

-I didn’t say that. Just very distracting- she points out.

-Then I should not distract you, you are leaving the horse. It was a bad idea – he says, but he is not moving. – But your neck is so very tempting…- he breathes against her skin and leaves a kiss there, making her yearn.

-Is it? – she makes the horse stop and turns to look at him. She is aware of her own blush, but she also wants to know. His pupils are wide, looking at her, and his hands are still around her waist. She faces him completely.

-All of you- he replies, his voice lower. – You are very tempting- he breathes, pulling her closer. She looks at him, wanting to caress him, kiss him, but she doesn’t move. He should do this on his own terms. He just stares at her intensely.

-And what are you going to do about it?- she finds herself saying. He looks at her surprised.

She smiles a bit, happy to challenge him. He frowns a bit, but she leans, letting him know it is alright and he closes the space between them. He is demanding with her mouth, and she lets him for a little while, before being demanding herself, her teeth mocking his lips. He groans a bit, and she takes this as a good sign. His hands are running through her back, while her hands are pulling him closer. She remembers the one time he squeezed her butt with his hands and returns the favor, the best she can, given the circumstances. He breaks the kiss to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

-I have hands too- she smirks. He laughs to this.

-Maybe we should go back home- he suggests.

-Maybe we should- she agrees.


	20. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So here is another chapter, it's a little longer than usual, but I hope it is for the best. Thank you for reading!<3  
> WARNING: Smut ahead

Having her so close, it was overwhelming to his senses. Strange, since they shared a bed now, but this was slightly different. He was used to her, and yet, he wanted more. Teasing her has become a natural thing to do. And he did like how she responded. This time it was no different. Her neck is calling him. The scent, the texture of the exposed skin… He can’t help but leaving a kiss there. And he hears her sigh, and he smiles. 

He doesn’t expect her to turn and challenge him. Not her words, either. He is surprised but he feels pleased, somehow. She is expecting his response, and when he sees her leaning he drinks form her lips like he is desperate for water after wandering a desert. He wants this, and he realizes he wants more. Then he feels her hands squeezing him on the bottom and he breaks the kiss to look at her. She finds this amusing. Maybe she wants more, too.

They are going back home, like they agreed, but it is somehow difficult for him not to think if this is wrong. If he is being greedy. If this is too much. He tries with all he has not to harden the grip on her waist. He doesn’t even know what more of this could be, what to expect. The thought is frustrating. This is not one of those things that could be asked around. He sighs.

She is tempting. He told her already, and she seemed delighted to know. She gives him a look over her shoulder and smiles, and something inside him flutters. He knows he won’t be able to resist that smile. She knows this now, and heavens help him if he knows what is going to happen next.

He helps her down Goliath, and she is on his arms, just like the time she fell from the roof. His breath is held on his lungs. So is hers. She is not as blushed as he would expect, but he is determined to change this, kissing her. This time is soft, slow. She lets him have it, he notices. She has her hands on the back of his neck, caressing the hair there. They are happily alien to the rest of the world, until Goliath neighs.

-I think he wants his apple, I promised, after all- Pym laughs, searching her pockets. She finds the apple and offers it to him. He is quick in eating it with a grateful noise, his nose on Pym’s hand when he is done. She scratches his ears and snout and Goliath seems pleased, neighing yet again. He smiles to the image, caressing the horse’s neck.

He clears his throat and she looks at him. He feels nervous now. Like he is caught being naughty.

-I…- he looks at her. – I liked that- he starts, feeling stupid. She tilts her head.

-You mean the kisses?- she wonders- Or me squeezing you?- she adds, with a gleam on her eyes.

-Both- he admits, not daring to look at her. She hums.

-Would you like to have this conversation inside of the house?- she asks. He swallows and looks at her, nodding. Her hand reaches his quickly and she leads the way.

He finds himself seating with her by the fireplace. His heart is running like a horse galloping. She puts her hand on his softly.

* * *

-Lancelot- she calls him. He looks at her. -It’s alright. Liking that is alright. You don’t have to seem guilty about that.- she explains.- And you don’t need to do anything about it, unless you want to- she continues, looking at him- And if you want more, is alright as well-she assures. 

She watches him churn, a bit uncomfortable. She doesn’t want him to be. But they need to talk about this. She smiles at him. This is all too new for him, and even when it is new for her too, she had someone to talk to her about all this.

-It is a natural thing. You don’t have to be ashamed of it- she encourages him.- And it is good to talk about it. Sometimes it helps. If you want to, of course- she points out. –I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable- she makes clear, giving his silence. He is furiously blushing now, and she thinks that maybe the best thing to do is give him some space.

-Do you want to do something about it?- he whispers. He looks at her, intensely. It is a beginning.

-Only if you want to- she tells him. He seems relieved to this.

-But…- he doubts- I don’t know…- he seems mortified- even if I can imagine how… I’m not sure how to… erm… proceed. –he looks at her seeming so vulnerable.

-Don’t worry- she intertwines her fingers with his.- I can tell you. I don’t have any experience myself, if that is any consolation- she looks at him. He nods.

There is a comfortable silence then. He is more relaxed now. She is drawing patterns on his hand, and his wrist. She advances to his forearm. She is aware of his intense gaze, and she looks back at him, calm. He smirks to this, and she loses the path of her fingers on his arm. Instead, he leans to kiss her. It is soft and sweet, just as in the barn. She caresses him, his face, his shoulders, and he pulls her closer. She is seated on his lap now, his arms around her.

He starts to caress her, just as she did with him. His hands wander slowly, but this time he is not that shy about exploring, making her sigh. He breaks the kiss to look at her, make sure she is alright. She smiles at him and bites her lip. He licks his lips at sight, and she is kissing him again, this time more deep, more demanding, more intense. She is straddle on his lap now, his hands on her thighs. She bits him softly and he groans a bit, not letting her go. His hands go up to her butt and squeeze, and this time she is the one making a noise.

He stands up from the chair with her on his arms, charging her. She curls her legs on his waist and he takes her to the bed. She feels the mattress on her back softly, as he leaves her. He is over her, carefully moving not to crush her. She finds his weight over her comforting, somehow. She breaks the kiss just to behold him for a second, with a smile. His curls are falling over his forehead and cheeks and his eyes are so blue…. She sighs.

-You are beautiful- she tells him. He smiles tenderly to this.

-You should see yourself- he replies softly.

His hand cups her cheek and he is kissing her again. Her hands wander again up to his shoulders and down to his back, as his lips start tracing her jaw to her neck. She moves to give him better access and he murmurs, appreciative. His lips are now more demanding, and when hi is licking on her pulse, she can’t help but moan. He stops for a moment and she feels mortified now. She didn’t mean to sound so obscene, it just… happened.

-Sorry- he says in a low voice.

-Don’t be. I… liked it. It feels… it feels good- she breathes. He nods- I didn’t mean to sound that… well…

-I liked that- he cuts, smirking.

-Oh- it’s all she can say.

-Shall I continue?- he whispers on her hear.

-Yes, please- she breathes.

He is on her neck on a blink and she is squirming under him. She finds her way under his shirt, caressing his back under it. Under her fingertips, his skin tells a story of horrors and scars, she travels each and every one with delicacy. Lancelot sighs on her shoulder, now kissing her collarbone. When she reaches his shoulders, she squeezes him gently.

-Would you take your shirt off?- she wonders.

-As the lady whishes- he whispers against her skin, making her shiver.

He is quick to take his shirt off. She smiles to the sight, his shoulders are wide and his arms strong. His chest is not behind the rest, muscled, as well as his stomach. He gives her a look and she smiles at him. She starts to undo her own shirt, to his surprise.

-It’s the fair thing to do- she tells him, a bit amused.

When she takes the garment off he is imbibing the image of her and she can feel the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

She is a beautiful creature. Her touch, her taste, everything is so intoxicating to him, and he wants more. He recreates on every sigh, every move she makes. When she makes that lovely sound for him he is delighted to hear her. He does as she asks when she asks him to take his shirt, but he doesn’t expect her appreciative look. Or her smile. When she undoes her own shirt he doesn’t know how to react and she is amused to this.

He doesn’t mean to stare. Not really. But she is so soft and pale, laying there. He notices the blush on her cheeks and he lowers his look. His hands are drawn to her waist, finding out her touch is softer than he imagined. His lips are on her shoulder now, and he notices, her lips are tracing a path on his shoulder too. Her breath tickles and he moves his hands through her bare skin, trying to be as soft as possible. Her breath flickers to this. He looks at her only to kiss her lips again. He explores every inch of skin at his disposition, her stomach, her sides, her shoulders. He touches one breast, shyly. She makes an approval sound against his lips and he is more thorough on his exam. He borders the nipple with his thumb and then squeezes gently. Slowly. She moans. Then he takes care of the other. It doesn’t take long until his mouth finds her pulse on her neck again, and her breath is heavier. He knows she is twisting under him, her legs intertwined with his own, making the pulse between his legs beat faster and harder. She rubs her hips against his and feels he is going to explode.

She reaches his belt and looks at him. His breath is trapped yet again, but he lets her work. She is efficient undoing the rest of his clothes and putting them aside, and he returns the favor. His mouth is on hers again, and he is not merciful. She sighs and moans and twists. His hands go down caressing her legs. Her thighs are soft and he takes his time cherishing them. Her lips are on his neck now, exploring his skin. She bites his skin there, gently, and he growls, pleased. Her hands are now everywhere, his thighs, his ass….

She bites his neck again, and he notices her brush on his cock. His breath is heavy now, but he is not displeased. She looks intensely to his eyes and tries again, this time more firmly. She caresses his dick along, slowly, making him do low noises. Eventually her other hand joins to take care of his balls and he believes he is going to lose his senses. She stops to look at him again.

-Shall I continue?- she whispers on his ear.

His laugh is husky to her words, knowing she is teasing him. Two can play this game.

-Oh love, you shouldn’t play with fire like that…- he breathes on her neck, his hands going down.

He finds her butt and squeezes, making her complain. Softly, his hands crawl to the place between her legs. He is not quite sure of what to do there, he caresses it, softly, just like he did with the rest of her. She suspires and he feels encouraged. His fingertips explore just a little bit more and he finds out there is dampness. It is warm. It must come from her. He looks at her and strokes again, this time more solidly, and he is pleased with the sound coming out of her lips. He smiles at her and proceeds to repeat it, his fingers now impregnated. He traces lines and patters, making her squirm and swear. He is satisfied with the result. He stops to look at her reaction. She looks at him, very blushed, her pupils wide, her lips puffy.

-Why did you stop?- she wants to know.

-Shall I continue, then?- he raises an eyebrow.

-Yes. Please- she asks. He pretends to doubt. –Lancelot!- she says, urgency on her voice. – I beg you- she sounds needy. He feels something burning inside of him at this.

He does as he is asked, noticing how her breath and her scent are more audible as he works. She is nearly shaking now, but he is focus on how her lips are repeating his name like a prayer, and he is on her neck while his hands caress her, his lips kissing the delicate skin there, telling her she is the most delicious creature. She moans louder and louder, until she collapses on the mattress. He looks at her. She could be shining right now, smiling lazily at him. He kisses her hand, then her shoulder, then her cheek. She laughs.

-I love you- he whispers on her ear.

-I love you too- she sighs, hugging him.

* * *

He makes an attempt of lying with her to cuddle, but she stops him, her hands wandering down on him again.

-Remember what I told you about being fair?- she tells him, with a cheeky smile. He blushes to this, and she kisses him.

Her hands caress his hips, then his ass, taking her sweet time for him to react to her touch. She finds out he is hard already, but she takes her time anyway. He sighs to her attentions, and she smiles to this. She kisses his chest, his waist, leaving a gentle bite there, making him moan this time. She is pleased with this.

-Pym- he calls. His voice is so low now.

-Yes?- she looks up at him.

-I…- his breath is heavy.

-Yes?- she goes back up, looking at him on the eyes.

-Maybe I…- he swallows.

-You want to be inside of me?- she completes, shamelessly. He nods.

-If you have me- he looks at her. She smiles.

-Lay on the bed- she tells him.

He does and she places her between his legs. She delicately takes his cock and places it on the right spot, and then she stops.

-You can tell me to stop if you want any time- she tells him. He nods and lets her do.

She goes down carefully, slowly, bit by bit. She notices his hands on her waist when she is half way there. They exchange a look and then they are kissing. The rest of the way is slow, but they have time. She feels stretched from the inside, but not in a bad way. Judging by Lancelot’s noises, he can feel it too. She moves tentatively. He hisses.

-Are you alright?- she frowns, stopping.

-Yes, it’s just… -he breathes. –Do it again- he tells her. She moves again, up a bit, then down. He groans to this. She manages to repeat it, this time her movement longer.

He grabs her hips accompanying her movement. She bits her lip, continuing to move. She is complaining too by the sensation when she feels him moving to put her on the mattress again. Without letting her hips go, he thrusts himself inside of her, carefully at first and more abandoned as she starts moaning. She feels heat all over her body as he moves faster now, his hands on hers. Her legs have made a tight seal around his hips, just in case he is going anywhere. He is looking at her so intensely, groaning every once in a while as she calls his name. She anchors herself to his shoulders, her nails making marks as he accelerates his rhythm. 

Their breaths are intertwined as he reaches her lips. She whines against his lips and he devours her mouth. She feels again the lightness and the tension inside of her and she knows she is close to her liberation. He breaks the kiss to groan on the crook of her neck, his lunges more erratic now. She knows he is close and she looks at him on the eye, as she cups his cheek.

-Lancelot- she sighs.

-Pym- he groans, as he comes.

After this he collapses, more relaxed against her body. He is just there, breathing, as she caresses his hair and kisses his temple. He reacts caressing her softly. She laughs a bit. He looks at her, a tender smile on his lips, his eyes shining.

-I love you- he sighs, pulling her closer to cuddle her.

-I love you too- she says, accommodating on his chest. He runs his fingertips all over her skin and she smiles to the sensation.

-Do you still feel it is wrong?- she wants to know.

-It didn’t felt wrong- he says against her shoulder.

-Not at all- she agrees.


	21. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sex cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So here is another chapter. It just fluff, Pym and Lacnelot being more comfortable with each other and being adorable, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading! <3

She is on his arms, and he swears she is glowing. He can’t help but letting his hands wander through her soft skin, brushing lightly. She is looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers, a smile on her lips. This is peaceful. It feels good. He feels her hands caressing him as well, and he smiles. The most alike thing to Grace he can imagine, that he has ever felt, is here, with her.

He strokes her hair, in wonder with the texture and the color. She snuggles, her fingers running through his chest. The night has fall at some point, but they are in a world of their own. She leans to leave a kiss on his shoulder. He sighs at this.

-You are sweet- he looks at her.

-Am I?- she raises an eyebrow.

-Yes- he smiles.-I like it- he cups her cheek with delicacy, whiles she smiles at him.

-You are very sweet yourself- she replies.-But I won’t go telling around, I know you have a reputation to maintain- she teases. He laughs at this.

-And what reputation is that?- he wants to know, raising an eyebrow.

-Tall, dark and mysterious?- she offers.

-I can’t help being tall- he nips her waist, making her squeak, surprised.

-I will have revenge on this- she warns him.

-I’m not ticklish- he shrugs.

-We’ll see- she smiles and he chuckles.

She leans to run her fingers through his stomach as she blows gently on his neck, and he notices a shiver, his skin getting goosebumps. She laughs, leaving a light kiss near his ear, the goosebumps growing. Only her can make him feel this much. It is subtle, and at the same time is it not. She leaves another kiss on his neck, making him yearn. He moves his hands along her back and she bites his jaw softly, making him groan. Then she is looking at him, amused.

-Sounds a bit ticklish to me- she smiles, her nose rubbing his.

-Mmm…- he looks at her fondly.- It might be just you- he grabs one of her hands to kiss the palm. She sighs at this.

-Maybe- she whispers against his lips. She takes her time to study his face, her eyes shining. Then she kisses him softly, caressing his face.

* * *

She enjoys teasing him. And, for her surprise, he is alright with this. He will tease her back, eventually, he always does. She wonders if she holds that power, to make him shiver. If this is only her, or if he didn’t allow himself to be vulnerable before. His attentions make her feel warm and loved.

She kisses him with all the tender she is capable to manage. Slow, light, lovingly. They both sigh on the kiss. She takes her time to taste his lips, and he is patient. Eventually, his hands are holding her closer, one behind her head, caressing her neck softly, the other on her hip. He tastes her too, cautiously. She doesn’t oppose and runs her hands along his arms. When the kiss is over, she snuggles on his chest, surrounding him with her arms. She aspires to retain his scent. He looks at her with an eyebrow raised and an amused look.

-Oh, hush!- she blushes, being caught.

-I wonder…- he puts on a wicked smile- what do I smell like? Since you are so found of it…- he looks at her.

-Oh, so it is payback, then?- she is quick to see the pattern.

-I don’t know what you are talking about- he says, his smile going wider.

-You smug arrogant ass- she replies. He raises his eyebrows at this, pretending to be scandalized by her words.

-That is not a nice thing to say, Pym- he says in a pompous tone. She pinches him just a bit for that. He laughs. – But I can’t help to notice you didn’t answer my question- he says, putting his arms behind his head, still looking at her.

-You are insufferable sometimes, you know?- she sighs.

-Well?- he raises an eyebrow.

-Musk and pine. But in a smoky way. It’s hard to explain- she says, knowing she is blushing under his intense gaze. – Happy now?- she gives him a sufficiency look.

He doesn’t buy it and moves a bit, making her fall over him a bit. He gets up, leaning on one arm, and bends down, reaching her neck and letting the tip of his nose rub against her skin, lightly. He sniffs, tickling her.

-Very- he says against her skin. She hears the smile on his tone. He gives her a soft kiss on the collarbone and gets up from the bed. –Shall we have some supper?- He asks her, putting back his shirt on while he search for the rest of his clothes. Shame, she thinks.

Then a thought comes to shake her to the core. Supper. It is the night already.

-Squirrel! - she jumps out of the bed. –He is not back yet- she is frenetic, thinking of all the troubles he could be into already.

-He is spending the night with a friend. He told me earlier- Lancelot informs her, preparing some food for the both of them.

-You should have told me!- she is half dressed and can’t find some of her attire, so she gives up, deciding it is alright. He is not going to see anything he hadn’t seen already anyway.

-I forgot! I got distracted- he says, putting a pot on the fire.

-Oh- she tries not to smile at this.

-Do you really think I would tried any of this knowing he might come back any second?- he looks at her. She blushes harder.

-You…- she sighs. He smiles at her, seating by her side. – You had this on your mind… planned?- she wants to know.

-Not planned. I didn’t know if you felt the same way, but there was an opportunity and… well. How can you say I had it planned when…?- he looks at her. She remembers how it was, before. In the woods, and when they arrived. She knows he is right. It was not planned, but it was an opportunity.

-Alright, not planned but…- she looks at him. He holds her look, and then smiles a bit, with the corner of his mouth. He is adorable and she wants to seat with him. Like he is reading her mind, he opens his arms and she accommodates on his lap.

-You are getting cheeky- he kisses her neck.

-I am not the only one- she gives him an astute look.

-Oh, how dare you?- he chuckles, his nose rubbing the crook of her neck.

-I will dare- she replies, looking back at him. – As much as I esteem appropriate.

-There is nothing appropriate about this- he tells her, squeezing her thigh and making her laugh.

-Nothing you haven’t seen already- she teases with a smile.

-But it is still tempting- he says, his voice lower on her ear. She squirms with a laugh.

* * *

-Oh, so it is just my fault? It takes two to make what we just did- she tells him, getting up to check the pot. – Have you considered that you might be just as much tempting?- she says, stirring the food.

He considers this. He has never had an image of himself as anything other than the reaction he provoked in others, which was fear and distrust in most cases. She had shown none of those, even in the beginning. But the idea of her being tempted for him in the same way he felt about her was still… odd.

-Really?- he wanted to know.

-Do you think I would have you if I wasn’t attracted to you?- she asks.

-Well… no. But the idea is… strange. That is all- he shrugs, not knowing how to explain himself further.

-Well you are not ugly at all, even when Squirrel insists on saying so- she explains, a bit amused.- He just likes messing with you- she comes back to seat with him, kissing his temple on the process. He sighs to this, comforted by her presence and her touch.

-Seems like a popular habit on this house- he teases her, studying her reaction.

-Oh, right, because you don’t tease me at all- she gives him a sided smile.

-Me? Seems an absolute defamation towards my person- he tells her in the most serious way.

-Well, prepare yourself to be defamed further, then- she tells him, amusement on her tone as she kisses his cheek.


	22. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intense day of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is another chapter, with fluff, a bit of angst and many feelings. Enjoy! Thank you for reading! <3

His skin is soft against hers. His embrace is tight, just enough. She is comfortable there, with him. It is sweet, warm, lovely. The way he is holding her against him. The peace emanating from his body. He is beautiful. Even when he doesn’t believe it. And now, here, sleeping, he is a vision to behold. His chest goes up and down gently. She smiles at this, deciding not to disturb him. She manages to get out of the bed without waking him.

She prepares something for breakfast taking some time, decided to have a feast. She breaks some eggs and prepares some toasts. It smells wonderful. She goes to grab a plate when she feels Lancelot’s hands on her waist and his nose on her hair.

-Good morning- he mumbles on her ear, kissing her neck.

-Good morning to you too- she smiles. –Did you sleep well?- she wants to know.

-With you, always- he smiles. His eyes go to the food. – That smells good- he pulls her closer. –I am lucky to have you- he kisses her cheek and she laughs.

-You say that because of the food- she teases him.

-No, I say it because it is true. But the food is good- he says, biting a toast.

-You are not going to dress?- she notices, looking at him.

-Oh, sorry, am I offending your view?- he teases back, finishing his toast.

-Not that I complain, but you have been very careful with modesty in the past- she notices.

-I smelled of food and you were gone, so forgive me if clothes were not my first concern- he explains, raising an eyebrow. She laughs at this. –You are not very dressed yourself- he points out.

-But I am covered- she replies. He sighs and she approaches to hug him again. This time she squeezes his ass, playfully. He groans.

-You just told me to get dressed. Now there is wandering hands around. So which one is it?- he tells her, smiling.

-Hmm- she caresses his back. –I don’t know- she looks at him, leaving a kiss on his sternum.-This is good too.

-Well, I can’t have you begging me to undress myself– he says playfully.

-Oh, I didn’t beg. I asked nicely-she tells him. – You are mixing things- she smiles.

-I like when you ask me nicely, then- he smiles and leans to kiss her lips. He throws a shirt on and joins her to eat.

They are on their way soon enough. She has things to do, but they want to go for Squirrel together. He is happy to see them and pounces over them.

-Did you behave?- she asks him.

-Of course I did- he sounds offended.

-We will see. I’ll ask around-Lancelot warns.

-Are you going to come see us?- Squirrel asks her. – Today is my first day!- he is visibly excited.

-I know sweetie, but I am very busy today. Maybe by the end of training- she tells him. He pouts. –Sorry. I will go see you as soon as I can- she says, kissing his cheek.

-Alright- he sighs dramatically.

She tiptoes to kiss Lancelot, and he ends up crouching with a smile. It is short, but new, they have never been so public before. She has not much time to think about it, because she is late.

-Have a good day my boys!-she tells them before running away.

* * *

They head to the training field, Percival jumping around him, excited.

-Are you going to fight today?- he asks him.

-Today is practice day- he looks at him. The boy deflates a little.- Remember what we practiced and you should be fine- he says, putting a hand on his shoulder. Percival nods and goes running to meet the others.

-I see you couldn’t keep him apart from here for long- Gawain greets him.

-We both knew this day was going to come- he sighs.

-You don’t seem enthusiast- he frowns to his tone.

-I wish he hadn’t to be here at all. He is too young- he tells Gawain, looking at Perceval greeting the other apprentices.

-He is the same age we all had when we started with archery and knifes- the knight tells him with a smile. – It is just your perception- he nods.

-I wasn’t this young… I think- he doubts. Gawain laughs at this.

-Come, let’s get them trained- he palms his shoulder with a smile.

The training session goes well, mostly. Percival is good at this. He has good basis, and also some things that can’t be taught, such as courage, witty and bravery. He knows this, he has shown them enough in the past. He looks at him proudly when he manages to disarm his adversary.

They make a break to drink water and have some rest and then is when trouble begins. There is a group of younglings making noise and in the middle of it there is Percival with another boy. They are fighting each other, dirt on their faces. Percival has a cut on an eyebrow and the other is bleeding through his nose. What makes him alarmed is that Percival has his eyes wet, and the rage is on his features.

-I will fight you all if I have to, I swear to the Gods!- he screams at the boy and his friends.

-What is going on in here?- Gawain’s voice makes everyone give a step back.

-They started it!- Percival tells him, pointing at the others.

-They started what, exactly?- he wants to know.

-Go on! Tell him!- he speaks to the others, now more intimidated.

-He is out of his mind!- one girl says to Gawain.

-He started to hit people- another boy supports.

-And what did you do to provoke it?- he tells them. Everybody turns to look at him. He has let Gawain speak, but he feels like he should intervene.

-Nothing- they all reply.

-They mocked me. Because I am an orphan. They say I have no family now, just a fake one because you and Pym took pity on me. And now they are too fucking coward to stand by it- Percival is shaking of rage, the tears running through his cheeks.

-That is absolutely awful- Gawain looks at the group.- You are expelled . For a week. And I am talking with all your parents. – he says in a serious voice. They have the decency to look repented.

He remembers of the things he has learnt from Fey customs, and he takes out his knife. Everybody looks at him with apprehension, and then he cuts his palm with it.

-If you need proof, I’ll give it to you. I Lancelot, claim Percival as my son, by this blood, to this day until the day I shall pass- he pronounces, marking the boy’s forehead with his blood.

Nobody, not even Gawain seemed to be expecting that. They all look at him with astonishment. He just stares back at them, feeling he has done the right thing. Percival is the first one to react, going to him and hugging him, more tears running down. He smiles to this, patting his head. Gawain looks at him with a proud smile and nods.

-Now, get out of the training field- he tells the bullies. They are quick to react and leave.

The training session continues with normality. The boy refuses to wash the blood on his forehead, giving him a savage look. He can’t help but laugh at this. He notices some glares towards him, but he decides to ignore them.

When the training session ends, the meet with Pym, who is expecting them. She sees the blood and approaches, alarmed.

-What happened?- she says, caressing Percival’s face.

-I’m alright- he tells her, bravado.

-Where this all much blood comes from?- she is already cleaning it, but the boy walks away.

-It’s Lancelot’s! He made a claim on me- he tells her- Don’t put it away- he looks at her.

-He got in a fight. Surprising, I know- he starts to explain. Perceval is giving him a frown while he says this. – Seems he was being mocked for being an orphan, and I changed that- he explains.

-You…?- she stares at him and then she realizes. – Oh. OH!- she opens her eyes a lot. –So we have a son now- she gives him a shy smile.

-Wait! We? HE made a claim on me. I am Lancelot’s son now- Percival points out.

* * *

She raises an eyebrow to his discourse.

-Well, so be it- says handing her knife out of her belt. She makes a cut on her finger. – I, Pym, claim Percival as my son, by this blood, from this day to the day I shall pass- she says solemnly, staining the boy’s forehead where Lancelot’s blood is still visible. – Now you can’t hide behind the “you are not my mother” when you are being cheeky- she tells Squirrel, making him smile. She crouches and he hugs her tight.

They walk home in a comfortable silence. It is not usual, giving that Squirrel is with them.

-I have a confession to make- he tells them. Lancelot looks at her and then at the boy. –I didn’t get into the fight because they called me an orphan. Well, it hurt, but it wasn’t the point. They told me that you were pretending out of pity. And I know you are not.- he tells them, very serious. That makes her go softer.

-You were defending us- she tells him. He nods at this.

-Like a true Knight- Lancelot smiles at him, proud.


	23. Earn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domesticity and some teasing.  
> Lancelot is a supportive boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I know it has been a while, I needed some time to work through the story, just because I want it to be perfectly fluffy and lovely. It took me some days to write this chapter since my inspiration comes and goes. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading! <3

He has a son. They have a son. It is a strange thought to have. He never thought he would have one. Not a son, not a family, not a woman to love. Not anyone that love him and he loves back, really. But destiny keeps surprising him. In a good way, for once. If months ago someone would have told him any of this, he wouldn’t believe any of it. Yet, here he is. Reading a childish story to a very attentive public.

Pym has Percival on her lap, both of them looking at him with all their attention. He smiles at them before continuing. He tries to give all characters their own voices, making them laugh in the process. But he knows they are captivated by this.

-And the end- he looks at them, closing the book. Percival complains, pouting.

-Read another- Pym requests.

-Yes! Another! Please?- the boy is fast to join.

-I’ve read two stories already- he argues, knowing he will read another story.

-Just one more- Pym and Percival smile at him. He sighs, opening the book again.

-The last one- he warns them. They cheer and he can’t help smiling.

When he finishes reading Percival kisses both him and Pym and goes to sleep easily. Or closely enough, at the very least. They go to check on him after a while, finding him resting, the blankets aside. Pym is quick to cover the boy mumbling something about him getting clod. He smiles to the image.

They go to their bed shortly after, Pym snuggled tightly by his side, making him smile. He closes his eyes, relaxed and happy.

-Why did you owe to Gawain, exactly?- Pym’s voice startles him. He sighs internally. She said she would remember.

-Can’t it wait until tomorrow?- it sounds grumpier than he intended. He notices Pym standing to lean over him.

-You don’t want to tell me, do you?- she says amused.

-It is silly, really- he sighs.

-Well, then just tell me- she rests her chin on his chest, looking at him. He knows she won’t stop until he tells her.

-He gave me advice when I needed it- he knows it is vague, but is true. He prays this would be enough answer.

-About?- she wants to know. Well, apparently not enough. She is curious. Which is not a bad thing, but he wishes not to be the subject of it for once. He knows he is blushing. Just a bit. And he hates this already.

-I didn’t know how to do something- he offers.

-What?- she frowns.

-Never mind- he tried to hide his face, knowing he will blush further.

-Talk to me!- she tries to make him look at her. He does, resigned.

-I was having trouble with a lovely yet unbearable lady, if you must know- he teases, decided to annoy her a bit.

-Oh- she blushes and looks at him. –What you mean unbearable? I am nothing but sweet. You are the irritating one!- she hits his shoulder playfully, making him laugh a bit.

-But you love me just the same- he smiles at her.

* * *

-I do- she gives him a soft smile. –So you asked Gawain for advice to approach me?- she raises an eyebrow, now is her turn to annoy him.

-I did not- he frowns- He just offered. I was… He saw me looking at you- he admits. 

-Awww isn’t that sweet?- she laughs a bit.

-Not really. I felt studied. But it turned out well, so I had to thank him anyway- he complained.

-You are really grumpy sometimes- she tells him, playfully.

-Just sometimes?- he raises an eyebrow, making her laugh.

-I will have to thank Gawain for that then- she says, kissing him.

The night is peaceful, and she wakes up well rested on the morning. She looks at Lancelot still sleeping and smiles. Then she has an idea and leaves the bed as quietly as possible. She gets dressed and goes behind the barn with Lancelot’s swords. She knows they are heavy, but she wants to try them. She goes for the great sword first, but it is not manageable for her. At least not for now. She studies the blade on the morning light, the weight, the shape, the edge. She traces the last with her fingers, slowly.

She unsheathes the shorter one. She can handle this one, she tells herself. She turns to leave the great sword to find Lancelot looking at her with an amusing look on his face.

-How long have you been there?- she asks, surprised.

-A while- he replies, smirking.

-I was just looking- she tells him. He hums to this.

-I didn’t know you were interested on swords- he looks at her.

-Kaze is teaching me to wield one- she confesses.

-Let’s see how is your progress, shall we?- he has a mischievous look on his eyes.

-Alright. But not swords. If you use the large one and I use this is hardly fair- she says.

-Works for me- he hands her a stick, he keeps one for himself.

She takes the stick and prepares to defend her position, thinking she can’t aim higher against him. He is prepared and waiting for her to attack. But she is not falling for it. He frowns at her.

-What are you waiting for? Attack me!- he tells her.

-What?? No no no. I’ve seen you fight before, remember? I have no chance with the attack- she replies.

-How you intend to learn to attack then, enlighten me?- he raises an eyebrow.

-This was a bad idea- she sighs.

-No it is not. Fight me! C’mon! – he asks her.

-Lancelot…-she doubts. He seems serious about this.

-You are so much better doing things than you think you are!- he looks at her with intensity. She feels surprised for this.

-You think?- she holds his gaze.

-I think? I know! You saved my life. And yet you said you were no healer. You learn fast how to do all kind of things. And you are sweet and caring and trusted me when no one else would. You are an incredible woman, but you refuse to see it- he puts his stick aside and walks towards her. –And if I have to remind you this every day, I will- he assures, as he caresses her cheek, his eyes now softer. She is overwhelmed by his words, but at the same time she takes them to her heart.

-I… Lancelot that was…beautiful- she is the one struggling with finding the words for once- Thank you- she feels her face heating. He smiles and she closes the distance between them to kiss him, but he retreats in the last moment. She frowns to this.

* * *

-If you want a kiss you will have to earn it, Pym- he whispers.

-I will have no mercy upon you!- she promises.

-Motivation is important- he smiles at her.

-I’m going to kick your ass- she grabs her stick with fury.

-I will survive- he raises an eyebrow, amused.

She tries to reach him on his left side, and he dodges easily. She then threatens on his right before turning and tries the left again. He attacks her tentatively, she is fast to be out of reach. He smiles to this. She tries to attack him on the front and he stops her. Their sticks are crossed. He makes some pressure, and she holds it, haughty.

He tries to say something but she tries to get him again, and he reacts. The exchange a few hits until Pym’s stick breaks in half. She picks both ends and continues attacking, taking him by surprise. She uses both hands, since she learnt to use the knife indistinctly with any hand. He feels proud of her for the gesture, but he doesn’t want to be caught off ward. He manages to make her lose one of the sticks with a movement of his wrist. A couple more movements more and she is cornered between him and a tree. The sticks are crossed, his face close to hers. She is ruddy by the effort, her hair unruly.

\- You were serious about not having mercy, I see- he smiles. She snorts.

-Stop playing with me- she snaps out.

-I am not playing. I wanted to do this with you- he tells her, more serious. – And you turn to be good at this as well. Just like you are with so many other things- he sees her struggling to remain serious.

-I am not- she assures.

-You are. You are perfect. And exasperating. But I love you just the same- he leans to kiss her but she steps out, a sly smile on her lips.

-You will have to earn that kiss, Lancelot- she drops the stick and starts walking to the house, turning to raise an eyebrow to him, amused. He can’t help but laugh at this, following her shortly after, determined to win that sweet kiss.


	24. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball battle and a threat that seems very real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here is another chapter. There is fluff and all but there is much angst too. I hope it is not too messy by the end.That being said, enjoy and let me know what do you think. Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: PTSD, MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE AND TRAUMA, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE

The winter brings the first snowfall, making difficult the normal routine on the village. Instead, a snow battle was being held. It would be fair to say that Morgana started it. Even when she would deny it. But she had a childish smile when she first gathered some snow and threw it at Arthur. He looked at her a bit surprised, but he was fast to smile and counterattacking. Morgana took cover and the battle went on. People eventually joined. Nimue was by Morgana’s side, laughing and throwing snow balls. Gawain took pity on Arthur for once and joined forces with him, aiming at Nimue. Kaze was quick to back up the other girls, and strengthen their position.

Squirrel is pulling her sleeve with insistence, jumping excited.

-Can I go? Please!- he looks at her with his more naïve face.

-Alright- she smiled.- But, Lancelot goes with you- she tells him.

-I don’t need a babysitter- Squirrel complains.

-Gods know you do- she argued.

Lancelot looks at Squirrel denying with his head and a resigned face.

-You will have a nice time- she tiptoes to reach his lips softly.

-I watch the boy or I have a good time. I can’t do both- he gives her a sided smile his hands on her hips.

-I’m sure you can do both- she assures, biting her lip. The detail doesn’t escape his gaze and he doubts before kissing her again, this time longer.

-Are you not coming?- he invites her with a hoarse voice.

-I will watch you both, just to be safe- she tells him, tying his cloak tight.

-I will behave, then- he smirks.

-You better. If any snowball comes my way you are sleeping all by yourself tonight, be warned- she tells him, making him laugh.

-Yes, my lady- he bows before join the battle.

Squirrel has already picked a side, throwing snowballs at Gawain with no mercy. Nimue laughs by his side, while Kaze throws one at Lancelot. He seeks cover by Arthur and Gawain’s side, returning the snowball, but hitting Morgana when Kaze dodges. Morgana laughs and swears revenge, but Squirrel is faster to throw.

-You are ugly AND slow- he incites. Lancelot laughs at this.

-This is not fair, you are four and we are three- Arthur frowns. –Pym come join us, please?- he asks with a smile.

-If Pym was taking sides, she would be with us- Nimue speaks from across the improvised battlefield.

-You seem so confident- Arthur teases. –Let’s get her decide- he looks at Pym.

-I’m not joining- she tells them. There are disappointed sounds on both sides. Nimue boos. –Someone has to take care of you, and give you hot drinks, right?- she tells them.

-Hot drinks as in… cider?- Gawain wants to know, his head popping out of his barricade.

-If you can behave and not being too hard on each other- she nods. Gawain smiles, pleased. Squirrel throws a snowball his way, aiming on his horn.

-No promises- he tells her before answering the offense. She laughs and goes for a blanket to cover her as she watch and arrange the kitchen for the cider.

When she comes back Morgana, Kaze, Nimue and Squirrel had advanced positions, pushing back Lancelot, Gawain and Arthur, who are running for cover as the snowballs rain over them.

* * *

He is actually having a nice time. It is very carefree, and he suddenly feels like a young boy again. He has seen snow before, of course, but he wasn’t allowed to enjoy it like this. Everyone seems relaxed, too. There is a lot of laughter.

Gawain is less defensive towards Arthur, he notices. He knows that he didn’t like the human blood at first, but he had gone soft, even if he didn’t like to show it often. Arthur was nice for a human, he noticed when he met him properly. He actually meant it when he said “no hard feelings” and he was a bit surprised, knowing he would have hard feelings towards him if he was on his position. That makes him trust him more quickly. He might be a little too cheerful for his taste, but that was not a sin.

-What do you think?- Arthur asks him.

-What do I think about what?- he frowns.

-I’m the only one trying to win here?- Gawain complains, sighing.

-It is just a snow battle- he tells the Knight.

-Your son is across there calling us nasty names, are you allowing this?- he replied raising his eyebrows.

-It is just a kid, Gawain- Arthur says.

-Just like you!- Morgana’s voice resonates, and then she laughs, making the others laugh too.

-Look who talks, you started this- Arthur replies.

-And I will finish it- Morgana’s voice comes from a near place. Arthur peeks out to find her face to face, and then there is snow all over his face while she laughs. Gawain and him try not to laugh at this, but it is nearly impossible. Kaze gets Gawain, making him laugh, and there is an offering of peace. Percival jumps out of nowhere and rubs a snowball on his face, laughing. He lies down on the ground, like he has been defeated.

-Can we have some hot drinks now?- Nimue looks at them with her hands on her hips. They all agree and go towards their house, where Pym awaits.

The battle was being held in the outside of the village. There are plenty of space there, where the Fey are cultivating crops, hopeful that the spring will give them plenty of food. He beholds the snowy landscape for a few seconds with a smile. Then he captures something. And odor. It is very subtle. Maybe is nothing. It could be Arthur’s, but it is not quite like it. He didn’t move that way in the whole time. Morgana doesn’t smell human anymore, so she is out of the suspect list. And there are not much more humans around there, since the raiders installed across the village.

-Are you coming?- Gawain calls for him.

-In a minute- he nods, telling himself it might be nothing. But his instincts are triggered. And he will listen.

He followed the subtle smell to find there is more than one. And he finds tracks on the snow. And his heart starts running. He evaluates the tracks. Five different people. And they lead to the surroundings of the village. Where they live.

His head starts to run fast. If he goes back for help it might be too late. And he is alone. Unarmed. It is a bad idea. But he has to try. He owes them. They are probably Trinity guards. Paladins work in larger numbers. He knows he should be more careful after what happened the last time. Pym saved him the last time. His heart felt heavy thinking of her now. She would be hurt if something happens to him, but she would hurt further if the Trinity guard reach them. Even having Kaze, Gawain, Arthur and Nimue, if they are not expecting them, there are little chances of survival.

He hears steps and stops. They are ambush by the trees. He takes deep breathes, trying not to think about Percival, but he can’t help it. He was his age when they took him. He has his memories so far buried inside of him, that he is sure they are gone now. But they aren’t. And for some reason, his mind now is flooded with them. He wants it to stop, he doesn’t need memories now, he needs strategy. But the flood is too great.

* * *

_He has a wooden sword, he is playing with another boy. There is a familiar face watching. He turns, a smile on his face._

_-I will be a Knight when I grow up- he raises his sword and there are applauses coming his way._

* * *

_He runs around a field, chasing a grasshopper. Then the horizon disappears behind a cloth, smells nice, like soap. Long skirts appear by his side._

_-Would you help me with the blankets, Lance?- a sweet, feminine voice tells him. He can’t see her face, but he nods._

* * *

_He sees a green spark from one of the Elders. It is an old man, his hair white as the clouds. The man gives him an encouraging smile._

_-It is alright, my child. It runs in our people- the man assures, placing a hand on his shoulder._

* * *

_His village is burning. The smoke is so thick he can’t see around. He can’t breathe. But he finds himself hitting somebody. He looks up. No face but, red robes._

_He is taken against his will. He is wearing shackles. The iron bites his skin. He is asked millions of questions, he doesn’t understand most of them, and he has little answers for the rest._

_They slap him. They make him bleed. Hurt. Beat him. Scream at him._

_He sees cruelty shining on Brother Salt’s eyes. When he had eyes._

_He is scared. He is alone. They are all gone, they are all dead. He knows. He hopes to join them soon. He is crying of frustration, not sure of what they want of him. He would die gladly at this point. No more pain. Just no more. Please._

_He is shaking, and Father Carden enters the scene. He is serene, just as his voice. He promises mercy. And he believes him. Then everything goes dark._

* * *

_He sees the same room. The same chair. The same scene. But he is not the one in shackles. Percival is. Bleeding. Hurt. Alone. Scared._

The image flickers. Then it shows Pym. Gawain. Kaze. Arthur. Morgana. Nimue.

He feels his own blood boiling at those images. He recognizes their feelings. He can feel them. All at one. All the pain. All the fear. And the rage. The rage burns deep inside. It always has. For the boy he was. He thought he put that fire out, but it was just buried. It has been always there. Waiting.

He is not sure what to do with it at first. But its presence is overwhelming, and it demands attention. It can no longer be ignored. He takes one step. His training tells him not to, he will reveal his position. But this rage inside of him screams harder. Demands blood. Demands payment. And he shakes at the sight of the five Trinity guards, his faces hidden beneath those golden masks with grotesque gesture. They raise their weapons, ready to attack.

He takes that rage close to him, until it is overwhelming. He would burn with it. But it was his to handle, it has always had. And he doesn’t want to control it. He wants to use it. Wield it. It is his, and it feels powerful. The heat emerges of him in waves, as he screams.

But it is not only heat anymore. There are flames. Green, large flames, coming out of his body, melting the snow around him and feeding on what it is below. The fire is fast, like a snake, twisting towards his opponents. They try to escape it, they throw weapons at him, but he dodges them. He feels a knife shank on his shoulder, but he is impassive, as the flames are starting to consume two of the guards. They scream as their masks melt on their faces, and he leaves them there to burn, chasing the others.

They are fast but the ground is clear, and he puts a hand on the soil, below the snow. The flares roar, chasing his enemies. Two of them try to escape to be surrounded by a circle of flames, they try to avoid them, walk pass the flame line, but the flames grow and grow, encaging them.

Only one left, he sees the figure running. He discovers the flames shape to his will. He shapes a bow and an arrow out of that mesmerizing green flames that could consume everything on their way and shoots. The arrow aims the last one of them, hissing furiously when touches his target. The guard tries to roll on the snow, but the flames won’t go away. They creep along the body until it is covered and the screams are loud.

* * *

They hear screams and get out the house, fearing something nefarious. Whatever they are expecting to find, it is not this.

Lancelot is standing before five burnt bodies, disseminated on the field, and the Fey fire is still burning, reflected on his birth marks, making them glow, something wild and raw on his eyes.


	25. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot's past is adressed with a very supportive family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here you go, another freshly baked chapter. This one has angst as well as fluff. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! <3

The cider is warm and sweet, she has put some extra sugar, nutmeg and a pinch of cinnamon on it. But no one dared to say a thing. The silence reigns on the room. Lancelot seems more calmed now, but she knows there is a storm of emotions inside of him. She has learnt to read him, just like breathing. And he did the same with her. He gives her an apology look and she nods. He eases his shoulders after this.

The wound on his shoulder is deeper than she expects, how he didn’t feel it is beyond her. She had taken care of that on the first place, despite of his complaints. Now everybody drinks in silence. It is not awkward, but it is also not calmed. There are so much questions floating.

-I didn’t know you were able of making Fey Fire- Gawain breaks the silence. Lancelot looks at him.

-I didn’t remember. There is plenty of things I don’t remember….- he sighs.

-Why?- Squirrel wants to know. Nimue makes him a gesture to not dig further, but Lancelot looks at her, shaking his head.

-I had them buried inside of me. So it didn’t hurt- he speaks with honesty and she has to push her impulse to wrap him on her arms. It is painful to hear, but she knows it is also necessary. It will do him good to speak. She can hug him later.

Squirrel nods to his words.

-Do you remember your parents?- he wants to know.

-Just pieces. I haven’t been able to remember any of them for a while. Now I do. But not their faces- he tells Squirrel.

The boy goes towards him, carefully. Then they look at each other and Squirrel hugs him, making Lancelot smile and return the gesture. She swears she is going to melt at sight.

-Maybe we should search for more of them. Just in case. Find out how they reached us- Kaze tells the others, wanting to give them some privacy, she is sure.

-It is a good idea- Gawain nods, looking at Kaze with a soft smile, that she is aware, Kaze returns.

-Maybe we should spare I two groups- Arthur says.

-That would make us quicker. I could take Squirrel, if you want- Nimue looks at her. She grabs her hand, squeezing it. Nimue smiles to her gesture.

-I stay- Squirrel replies with confidence, surprising everyone.

-Alright- Gawain nods. He looks at Lancelot, and Lancelot nods at him. He nods back and they start leaving.

-If you need anything…- Arthur stands by the door, looking at both of them.

-We will know where to find you- she completes, with a grateful smile for his offer. Arthur returns it, looking towards Lancelot and then leaving.

Morgana is the last remaining. She looks at Lancelot, doubting.

-Being taken against your will as a child is something I can relate to. I know there must be a lot to go through but… -she sighs- Don’t be too hard on yourself. You are home now- she smiles at him. Lancelot nods, surprised and moved by her words.

-Thank you Igr… Morgana- he replies. She nods and walks through the door.

She practically runs to him, burying her face on his chest. She embraces him, tightly and lets go on what she has being holding back. She feels his arms slowly wrapping her. She feels like she can breathe now. She has been ignoring this pressure on her chest for everybody’s shake, but no more. She can feel tears going down.

-What were you thinking?- she wants to know, after a while.

-You. All of you- he replies, softly.- But then more came, and I couldn’t stop it. It just… happened- he breathes.

-You could have got yourself killed- she tells him.

-It would have been a small price to pay- he whispers. She looks at him, furious by this.

-Don’t say that. Don’t. You. Ever. Say. That- she can hear the anger on her voice, so does he. She hits him on the arm. Not too hard. She won’t be hard on him, even if she wants to. She knows he would be hard on himself for the both of them.

-But it is a sacrifice I would have done for you- he frowns.

-But we didn’t ask for your sacrifice- Squirrel speaks from behind her, drinking from his glass.

-Are you going to scold me for protecting my family?- Lancelot looked at the both of them.

-No- Squirrel shook his head.

-I bet you like that- she crossed her arms. He smirked to this.

* * *

-Then what do you want from me?- he wanted to know, not expecting their reactions.

-Talk to us- Percival looked at him, very serious. He sighed internally.

-I’m not sure if this is a story I should tell you- he doubts. The boy is just a boy, even when he can’t spare him the horrors of many things, he can spare him his own. And Pym… He knows she will insist in speaking about it, but he doesn’t want to be the one that makes her cry.

-It is your story- Pym puts her hand in his, her fingers caressing him lightly.

-And we are your family- the boy seats next to him, a hand on his arm.

He looks at them feeling his heart warm on his chest. He knows this is going to be difficult to navigate, but having them there to listen helps.

He starts for what he remembers before the Paladins took him. The pieces he saw before igniting the Fire. There is not much, and it is a bit unrelated, but that is all he can offer. They listen with attention, happy to know more about him. He wishes he knew more about the Ash Folk, his own people, but as far as he knows, there are not others.

When he gets through the part of the Paladins burning his village he sees the fear on their eyes, and he wants to stop, but they encourage him to carry on. Then words flow like never before. He tells them he was Percival’s age when they took him. How they interrogated him untiringly, tortured him. How he wasn’t strong enough not to speak, not to reveal what he could do. The pain was too much at a point, that he remembers clear as day. And then Carden appeared and he made him an offer. To prove he wasn’t lying. And he took it. He didn’t want more pain. And he decided he was worth keeping. He deceived him, know he knew, but in that moment he just wanted to prove he was not lying, that he was good. Deserving.

After that, he was taken to the Paladins to be forged. He was still treated as lesser. Punished. But there was a purpose. Carden taught him. He introduced him to The Word. And how he should follow the rules, to be forgiven. He was demon born. An abomination. And after years of this, he was ready to go out to the field. He had been sharpened, in many ways. A weapon. And what happened from that moment on, was on his hands. Forever.

He notices, as he spoke, especially by the end, Pym and Percival are closer and closer to him. When he ends speaking, a barely audible whisper, they are surrounding him with their arms. And he is grateful for this. For them. He was scared somehow that telling them all this would make them go away. And maybe that would be fair, he didn’t deserve them. But they remain there, no matter what.

They stayed there, in silence, all together. It felt nice. He felt better, in a way. Like he pull something from inside. The wound was there, still, but wounds heal, eventually. He knew that.

-So how did you do the Fey Fire?- Percival wants to know. Pym hit his arm with a frown. –Ouch!- he complains. He laughs to the exchange.

-It was remembering all at once. It was too much to handle. Anger, mostly- he explained.

-So if I get very pissed…?- Percival looks at him with hope.

-You are Sky folk, we don’t do Fey Fire, Squirrel- Pym cuts. The boy complains.

-So you are not… afraid?- he wants to know. He feels a bit silly for asking it out loud, but he is scared they don’t see him the same.

-Of you?- Percival laughs, like it is a joke. He frowns. It is a good thing he is not scared, but he is not expecting the laugh.

-No- Pym tells him softly, with a smile.

-But the Fey Fire is dangerous- he frowns.

-We know. But it is safe with you- she tells him.

-Are you two mad at me for before?- he wants to know.

-We are not mad- Percival frowns.

-We just think you were being an idiot- Pym completes.

-What? Why?

-One against five? Are you serious?- she looks at him.

-What do you wanted me to do?- he asks, defensive.

-Ask for help!- she tells him. – Asking for help is alright. It is never a bad thing- she adds, more softly.

-You think you can handle him alone?- Percival looks very serious at Pym. He tries not to laugh at this.

-Yes, I can manage- Pym replies with a smirk, looking at him.

-Alright then. I have to go show some morons a lesson, while there is still snow- he tells them, running outside.

They look at him go, smiling to themselves.

-Do you think the others will think like you?- he wonders out loud.

-Mmm… I don’t know. But they would come around- she assured him.

-How are you so sure?- he looked at her.

-Because you are worth it- she smiled, leaning to kiss him tenderly.

That night he feels lighter. He is tired after the whole conversation. Too many feelings, too many emotions. It drained him. Pym is quick to snuggle by his side when he goes to bed. She cuddles him softly, in silence. And that is all he needs to give up and falling asleep.

In the morning, the snow is gone. Now there are no excuses not to go to the training field. He is wary about this, but Percival and Pym insist he should go. She is coming with them, for extra confidence. He is grateful for that. He doesn’t know how the people are going to react at the sight of him.

When they arrive to the training field the whole village is there gathered. He stops to the sight. Pym is quick to reach his hand. He looks at her and she looks at him, giving him an encouraging smile. Percival takes his other hand and nods to him. He nods and they start to walk.

People turn to look at them, spotting him and he feels his stomach turn. But then they start clapping and cheering, celebrating, and he doesn’t quite understand. He never thought that many people would cheer for him. Especially not this people. But in his confusion, he feels moved by the gesture. Pym looks at him with a proud smile that he returns.

-Lancelot!- Gawain greets.

-What is all this?- he wants to know.

-Rumor spreads fast- Kaze explains with a smile.

-Rumor? What are you talking about?- he frowns.

-The rumor of a man that faced five Trinity guards to protect his people. With Fey Fire, nothing less- Arthur smiled.

-And you had nothing to do with it?- he looks at them, raising an eyebrow. Kaze and Arthur exchange a complicit look.

-I don’t know what are you talking about- Gawain smiles.


End file.
